Riley's Awesome Blog
by Jaeh
Summary: Insight into Riley's everyday-isms. Enjoy! Rated T for safety and freedom. COMPLETE.
1. The Intro

After my two NT one-shots, I suddenly got the inspiration to write Riley drabbles and stuff. All will be in Riley - third person POV mixed, and occasionally, Ben/Abby POVs... well... xD

So... This would be a series of drabbles, one-shots and what else.

All starring Riley Poole, Ben Gates, and Abigail Chase.

But mostly Riley. ;) R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Riley. Or Ben, or Abby. Or National Treasure. sigh too bad.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Ben passed by as Riley typed furiously on his laptop. He doubled back, and watched Riley with interest as he tapped away on the keyboard. 

"What're you doing?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised. He drank from his mug of coffee.

"Blog." Riley looked at Ben. "I assume you do know what a blog is, right Ben?"

Ben glared at Riley.

"Alright, so you do know." Riley went back to typing. "I'll call it..."Riley's Awesome Blog". Who wouldn't want to read that?"

"Riley, just because you say it's awesome doesn't mean people will want to read it..." Ben pointed out.

Riley looked at him with innocent-looking eyes. "But... it's my blog... who wouldn't want to read that?"

Abby called out. "We didn't even read your book Riley..." She swung an arm up to Ben's shoulder.

"You still didn't read my book!"

"We did." Ben admitted. 

Abby glared at Ben angrily, as if he just gave a big secret away. "Should be called "Blogging Blunders"…" She smirked, satisfied with her words. 

Riley gave her the famous 'kicked puppy' look he was trying to perfect. This time, it worked. But on a different person.

"Aw, Abby you hurt his feelings. He's giving you the puppy eyes…" Ben laughed.

Abby glared at Ben again, eyes angrier this time, and stormed away.

"Uh-oh, look what you did Ben." Riley said, smirking. He followed Abby with his eyes as she stormed to the kitchen. Tell-tale signs of the fridge being opened and a glass of water being filled could be heard.

Ben rolled his eyes, and followed Abby, leaving Riley again in his delusions of grandeur.

"Riley's Awesome Blog… Yeah… Just about right." He tucked his arms behind his head, stretched out his legs and yawned like a lion. He had this satisfied smirk on his face.

This is going to be interesting.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

R&R please!

-Jaeh xD


	2. Bus Rides

Disclaimer: I don't own Riley. cries

Italics in Riley's POV.

RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY

_It doesn't happen to me often. It was just one of those days when you are so tired, that you fall asleep on the bus._

---------

Riley looked out the window. Other cars sped by, making him wish his baby(_my baby- my Ferrari_) was here with him. But she was currently in the shop, being fixed for that awful dent(_dent is a giant understatement_) that the mailbox had caused(_so it was really my fault-I forgot that it was in reverse. But someone placed the mailbox in the wrong place!_). But, it was better that he wasn't around his baby during that particular moment, for he fell asleep.

After a few minutes, he woke up, drooling on his hoodie. He quickly wiped it off(_embarrassing- although nothing really embarrasses me anymore after that scene in high school…_), and yawned. Riley faced his seatmate groggily.

"Dokko? (_Where, in Japanese)_" He asked his seatmate, trying to form a Where are we in English, but instead, stuttering a 'where' in Japanese. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"Asan na tayo(_Where are we?_)?" He repeated, in Filipino this time. His seatmate scratched his head.

"Wo sind wir?" He asked for the third time, now in German.

Then something hit him.

"Oh my g- Sorry!" Riley quickly apologized to his seatmate, who was looking befuddled. "I was asking Where or where are we in German… Filipino… Japanese…"He trailed off, and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Corner of 5th street." The guy said, and jumped a seat away from him. Riley sighed, and scratched his head. He quickly got off the next bus stop.

--------

_Awkward._

RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY

R&R please, no matter how suck-ish it is! Based on a true experience. Although, Where are we was only spoken in one language, but couldn't be understood just the same.

-Jaeh xD


	3. Unconventional

Disclaimer: I don't own Riley. grumbles

There is more than one way to a point, right? Well, this is one of the… more unconventional ways… to get to a point- to get a girl. RileyOC.. well, a bit.

BENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBEN

Unconventional

"So, let me get this straight… He hacked into your computer, got where you lived, dropped by your doorstep and asked you out?" Ben asked, bewildered.

The girl smiled shyly. Riley gave the girl his best smile. "Look, Ben, you always told me that there is more than one way to a point, and well, I found one way."

"Riley. You hacked into a girl's computer to ask her out."

"Look, the 'girl' has a name." The girl held out a hand. "I'm Aly, by the way."

Ben took her hand and shook it. "Look," Ben coughed to hide his embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for what Riley did."

"I'm right here, guys." Riley protested. "Besides, I am NOT sorry."

"It's no big deal, really." The girl replied, still smiling. She coughed.

Riley stood up. "Lemme get you a glass of water…" He looked partly annoyed. He glared at Ben.

"Thanks."

"I'm coming with you." Ben said, following after Riley.

"Riley!" Ben called after Riley, once they stepped in the kitchen. "What were you thinking? When I said that there is more than one way to a point, I didn't mean it like this…"

Riley filled the glass with water. "Look, Ben, it doesn't matter." Riley faced Ben. "I asked her out. What's the big deal?"

"You hacked into her system to get her address."

"And you dragged the woman you're with now into a treasure hunt then, Ben." Riley retorted.

Riley got him good, and he knew it. Riley smirked at him. "Aren't you gonna ask me how I did it? How I came up with it? It surpassed your preservation room plan, Ben."

Ben rolled his eyes. "So how did you do it?"

Riley stopped in his tracks. His mouth was stuffed with a bite off a cheese sandwich. He mumbled something incoherent.

Ben repeated. "How did you do it? How did you hack into her computer?"

"Easy."

"Well? Let's hear it."

"I was at an internet shop, saw her, saw her e-mail. And that summarizes my story." Riley finished off his sandwich, and looked especially pleased. He left the kitchen, and joined Aly on the couch.

"That's it. I'm not getting my kid a computer."

_And that, kids, is the proper way on how to get a girl. Try it sometime, it really works. Don't let your overprotective best friend know, though, his big-brother instincts pops out and you'll never hear the end of it. If there be a huge chance that he would find out about it, make sure you have a good retort._

_And make sure your best friend's girlfriend wouldn't hear anything about any of this._

_Gotta run; Abby's calling me._

_She sounds angry._

_I am toast._

_RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY_

A review would make Riley happy… :D Make me happy too. :D Even if it's just to say it's not that funny. :D

-Jaeh xD


	4. Drenched

FRIENDSHIP fluff, Riley and Abby, for a change. It's in Abby's POV too. :D again, I repeat, only friends… friendship fluff. :D A bit of Riley angsty-ish moments too. No Riley POV this time. Just.. Abby's. A different perspective on our Riley… 

Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own anyone.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Drenched

Abby's POV

"Riley!" I looked out from the house, and found Riley sitting in the middle of the sprinklers. What is he doing?

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting myself soaked."

"Well come on in! you'll get yourself a cold!" Sometimes, admittedly, I feel more like his mother than his friend. The things I do for Riley…

"I'll be right there. Just leave the towel somewhere."

I hung the towel on a chair outside. "Well, here." I closed the door, and sat near the window. I watched Riley do nothing but sit there in the middle of the sprinklers. He then lied down on the grass, and watched the sky. I decided that the lawn is soaked enough, so I turned off the sprinklers. I returned to the window to watch Riley. He did not move from his spot. After a few seconds, rain fell from the sky. Riley didn't even flinch.

I decided I've had enough. What is he doing anyway? With an umbrella in my hand, I walked outside to where Riley is. "What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Getting myself soaked."

"You're not… yourself." I told him. I closed the umbrella, and lied down beside him on the grass. "What's wrong?"

"Have I ever told you about water, Abs?" Riley started. He waved a hand in the air. "Water cleanses everything. The blades of grass, the leaves on the trees, even the sidewalks and the streets."

I faced him. This, is not the normal Riley. I've never heard him speak like this since something wrong happen. Wait, did something wrong happen?

"That's… really deep, Ri." I smiled. "What happened? You never talk like this unless there's something wrong."

Riley didn't answer. "Someone once told me that when you let yourself get drenched by the water, as it flows away, dripping from your skin, you would feel cleansed. As if nothing in this world will ever go wrong, or as if nothing ever went wrong."

For a few minutes, we just lied there, feeling the rain on our skin. The quiet was calming, and yet the nagging feeling that there was something wrong just wouldn't go away. "Riley, what's wrong?" I prodded again.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." Riley said, and continued staring at the sky.

I patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be inside, Ri." I knew he needed to be alone for a few minutes, to cool off. I went inside, and dried myself off. I resumed my position by the window near the door, waiting for Riley.

ABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBY

R&R pleaaaaase! Please! Please! Please! Pwetty please! :D with the cherry on top? xD

-Jaeh


	5. Listen

What's wrong with Riley? Ben's POV this time.

More Riley sadness... :( BenAbbyRiley Friendship Fluff, too!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. -sigh-

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Listen

Ben's POV

I had just woke up when I saw Abby staring out the window, frowning. I kissed her, and looked out to see what she was watching. It was Riley, lying on the grass, letting himself get soaked by the rain. I grabbed an umbrella, when Abby shook her head at me. She knew what I was going to do, persuade him to go inside. "It won't work." She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I already tried. But, you're his best friend, Ben." Right now, those two words carried more weight than I have ever imagined. "Maybe… Maybe he would tell you something." Abby smiled at me, and sat back down on her chair, and resumed watching Riley. I opened the door, and stood there, staring out at Riley in my pajama-clad glory.

The last time I saw Riley like this was when... when his brother died. He was, in a way, a wreck. He wouldn't stop working, even if there was nothing left to do. He would sit outside every night, just staring at the stars. He ate nothing but pizza and Doritos, which, we found out, were his brother's favorites. For weeks, Riley wouldn't say a word. We tried asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell a thing. He told us everything the day before the funeral. It was a really hard time for him. Hard for us too, seeing him like that. It devastated him. It turned out that he was close to his brother. We heard a lot about him, even though he never got around to actually introducing him personally to us, or us to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He didn't even look at me.

"Are you okay?"

"That's a stupid question Ben. How well do you know me?" Well, that's… good, I guess, he's willing to talk.

"Better than you probably think." I sat down beside him. "What is it, Riley?"

"It's the rain Ben. It's not helping. It… it won't go away."

"What won't go away?"

"The pain, Ben." With that, Riley stood up, and got the towel from the chair on the porch. I followed him in. Abby handed me a towel from the door, and I watched Riley march into the kitchen as I dried myself. I followed him, rubbing my hair with the towel.

"What is it, Riley?" I repeated.

"Ben. Look at the calendar."

I turned to look at the date. It was the 5th of November. I thought for a moment, baffled. What's with November 5?

Oh. I remember.

Riley got some Doritos and silently munched on them. "They tasted better then." He commented suddenly.

I looked at him, and pulled him into a hug. "Riley. I am so sorry."

"Not your fault Ben." Riley said quietly. He shook me off gently. "Every time I see a white SUV, though…" He tried to smile, but he failed. He sat on the counter.

It was all over the news, when his brother died. There was a huge accident, and a pedestrian was killed when a white SUV crashed into the sidewalk.

Then Riley received a call on his cell phone. Color drained from his face as he listened. Without a word, he ran out to his car and drove away. Abby looked at me worriedly, and I shrugged and frowned. When he got back a day later, he looked wasted, like he didn't sleep. He smiled at me and Abby (although it was clearly faked), ran up to his room and locked it. He didn't come out for hours, except when his pizza arrived.

For days, I and Abby tried talking to him. We didn't get a peep out of him until the day after the funeral.

"Ben.. it's.. my brother. The guy on the news? Hit by the white SUV? He was my brother." Abby quickly gave him a hug. She was sobbing. Riley looked at me pitifully, like he was looking up to me to make things all better. Like I was his only brother left. A tear fell from his eyes. "Ben. Ben, my brother.. he's… he's…"

I didn't even let him speak. I just hugged him fiercely and gave him (and Abby) a glass of water. And we sat at the dining room and started to talk.

"I miss him, Ben. I really do." Riley wiped a tear with his sleeve.

"I know."

"He's the one who told me the wonders water does, Ben. He said, that... water cleanses everything, and washes every bad thing there is. He said that water makes everything all better." Riley drank from a glass of water. "When we were kids, every time it rained, he would take out our bikes. And we would ride and laugh in the rain, running around until our parents call us in."

The rain. I remembered this one time when it rained a few weeks after the funeral. Riley looked out a window, smiled sadly, then frowned. Then he saw me, and he smiled again, more cheerful this time. Then he was himself again. I didn't ask him about it, thinking that it was probably just my imagination.

"Don't forget we're always here for you Riley." Abby suddenly walked in the kitchen, and put an arm around Riley.

I pulled a chair over and sat on it. "We are."

"Thanks guys." Riley said, smiling sadly. "You guys are the only family I have left."

I ruffled his hair up. "Well, kiddo, it would seem that we have no choice but to keep you here, huh?"

"I guess." He grinned for the first time in the day. "Thanks again."

"We're your friends Ri. And this is what friends do." Abby stated.

"Best friends." Riley corrected.

I smiled. "And we're also your family. Which means, you're stuck with us, and we're stuck with you. We know it when something's wrong with you. Even if you're not telling us."

"So don't bother trying to hide anything." Abby put in.

"I know." Riley smiled, and put his Doritos down. "Again, guys, thanks."

BENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEY

R&R please! Next entries would be more… cheerful. xD

-Jaeh


	6. Comments

This chapter is dedicated to savvysparrowluv, who helped with this one-shot series' title and the intro, and to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own Riley! Really! Well, only in my dreams, anyway…

Riley's POV are in italics again!

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

Comments

Riley concentrated quietly (_which is a huge achievement in my behalf)_ on the computer screen. Abby had just passed by when Riley suddenly yelped. She almost dropped the glass of water she had and ran quickly beside Riley.

"Are you alright Ri?!"

"YES! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Abby looked over Riley's shoulder.

"And you said that this wouldn't work out."

"What is it?" Ben ran beside them, and looked worriedly at Riley.

Riley grinned. "I knew people would read my blog Ben! I told you so!" He shook Ben by the shoulders. "HAH! In your face Ben!" He was grinning madly, and proudly showed Ben the counter of his blog.

Ben sat on the chair Riley left. He navigated around the page, and found the section he was looking for.

"Comments."

"What?" Riley squatted beside Ben, and read one.

"Riley: You know Ben Gates?! You live with him?! He's YOUR BEST FRIEND! GAH! I sooooooooo love him! –Hannah." Riley read aloud. Ben looked at him with teasing eyes. Riley shrugged. "So what? Still a comment Ben. And still a proof that someone read my blog! Immediately! Unlike some people I know, who wouldn't even bother reading a certain best friend's book…"

Ben rolled his eyes. Leave it to Riley not to let that one go. "Well, here's another: BEN! MARRY ME! – Stacy."

"What in the-" Abby leaned over and read another comment. "Ben. When are you ditching that wife of yours? Come home to me baby! Love, Jenny." Abby scowled. "Riley, when are you gonna put this down?"

Riley frowned. "Ben! I love you! e-mail me! –Nancy." He pulled the mouse from Ben, who was quickly losing his amused expression. He scrolled down, revealing hundreds of more Ben-related messages. "Ben, you swamped my blog."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Riley scowled at all the comments. "At least there's this one… Riley, you rock! (PS: Can you introduce me to Ben? Please?) –Kathy… It's still all about you." He sighed audibly. "Here's… Riley, this blog's awesome! –Aly…"

"At least you got even one good review, Ri." Ben commented, still frowning.

"It's from my date, Ben. She doesn't count."

Abby sighed audibly. "Riley, when are you going to put that down?"

"I might disable the comment section soon Abs." Riley drove Ben off the chair. He clicked a few things. "There. But, still, Ben, that leaves proof that some people actually read my blog."

Ben shrugged. Abby wrapped an arm around him. "Ben, never put up a blog of your own."

"I'd never, Abby." Ben replied, still dazed by all those comments. The two left Riley alone again.

Riley leaned back, and sighed. "Still, they read my blog… I'm going to have to disable all comments with the word "Ben" in it."

_This is what happens when you happen to have a best friend who discovered a stupidly huge treasure… twice._

_I'm not going to stop putting up blog entries, though._

_But please, I'm Riley, he's Ben. STOP PUTTING UP BEN COMMENTS ON MY BLOG!_

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

Tell me you saw that coming. :p

Riley: I want the spotlight just for once. You! Author! Give me a good one!

I would, Riley, in due time. This IS your blog after all. I still say you took that rather well.

Well, R&R please!

-Jaeh xD


	7. Profound

Some questions are just too weird to be answered.

Italics –Riley's POV

Disclaimer: Can I have Riley now? I'm asking nicely because I, unfortunately, don't own him. Even the other NT chars., I don't own them. That's just too bad.

PLUTOPLUTOPLUTOPLUTOPLUTO

"I wonder how Pluto feels."

Ben looked up from his book. "Huh?"

"I wonder how Pluto feels, Ben." Riley repeated. He turned off the tv (_well, _Batman_ was finished_) and waved the remote in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Pluto got demoted and all that… Let me rephrase that, I wonder how the Pluto aliens feel… Their planet got demoted on Earth to the status of a dwarf planet. Not much fun in that…" Riley turned to look at Ben, who was sitting behind him.

Ben blinked his eyes, unsure of what to answer. "Ah… Riley…"

"It doesn't seem fair at all. Plutonians- or whatever they're called- have feelings too!" Riley frowned, looking genuinely sorry for the people-_beings-_ who live in Pluto.

Ben scratched his head, and went back to the book he was reading, still unsure of what to say to Riley. He pulled down his book a few centimeters and watched Riley monologue for a moment.

"They probably are watching us, planning on what next step to do to get there planet back there with the others- or they want to take revenge on what we did. Ben! This is serious matter here!" Riley stood up and started gesturing with his arms. He looked a bit disturbed by the matter.

Ben lowered his book again, and sighed. "Really, Riley, we can't do anything about it."

Riley looked seriously worried for a minute, and jotted it down on a post-it. He stuck the note to his laptop. "There. Might as well put that on my blog."

"Real profound Riley. While we're on that subject, maybe you could also ask about the tooth fairy, and the serious law-breaking violations that she does when she takes a tooth." (_Wow. That was actually a good comeback! Pretty long though. Ben has to work on that, and the delivery…_)

"Wow Ben, that statement is… real important for people to hear about!" Riley responded, acting as if he missed the dripping sarcasm. He wrote it down on another Post-it. With that, Riley lied back on the couch and turned the tv on again.

Ben rolled his eyes, and returned to his book. He sighed, and murmured under his breath. "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do to that kid…"

_This is a serious matter. The beings on Pluto might not like it. I for one, would definitely not like it if Earth's status as a planet gets… "demoted"._

_I urge you guys, to think about this._

_They might be watching us. Right now._

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

The tooth fairy is another matter, it's for another entry… ;) it would come out soon...

This is something I came up with while me and my mom were grocery shopping. I was staring at a shelf of hair conditioners when I got the idea. "How must Pluto feel now that it's demoted to the status of a dwarf planet?" Then, I realized its something Riley could possibly ask about out of the blue, so, here it is…

The tooth fairy, me and my bro was talking about her the other day. Wow. Random.

R&R please!

-Jaeh xD


	8. Speech

Tooth fairy, as promised. :D

Riley's POV in italics.

Disclaimer- The author owns nothing, so please, don't sue me.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Riley's POV

_The Tooth Fairy Article – Rough draft_

_  
I am here now, to address the unimaginably serious law violations that the tooth fairy is committing by taking the tooth under our pillows._

_Point number one- Entering Private property._

_People, we leave our windows open to cool off. And what does the tooth fairy do? She would just, literally, fly in through our windows without permission! It's TRESPASSING._

_Point number two- Stealing_

_She steals from our homes, ladies and gentlemen. She steals the tooth from under our pillows. Never mind that she always gives us money in return. A tooth is worth more than a dollar._

_Point number three- Swindling_

_The tooth worth more than a dollar is taken, and the fairy leaves behind a false statement through the parents that the tooth is indeed worth just a dollar, no matter how hard you protest._

_This, my fellow citizens, concludes my lecture. The Tooth Fairy is a menace to our society and we should protect our homes from this threat entering our homes every time we lose a tooth. We must take caution!_

Ben's Comment:

treasure.protector-

Wow. You did post it. Let me guess, your parents didn't play the part of the tooth fairy when you were little. Honestly Riley, why is there a need for defacing the good name of the folklore? Poor children must be scared now. –Ben (PS: I posted this despite the hazard of the… "fangirls". Give me some credit!)

Riley's Reply:

_i.am.awesome-_

_Ben, you just plain admitted that the tooth fairy is just a tale. A TALE spun out by some people in history who have nothing else to do. And you're worried about my entry scaring children? Seriously._

_You could have just told me everything. You ARE sitting beside me in the house. Weirdo. –Riley (PS: What do you mean credit? You didn't exactly post a good comment there dude!)_

TOOTHTEETHTOOTHTEEETHTOOTHTEETHTOOTH

Sorry for the wrong law stuff in there, I did my best, trust me on that. I know Riley "wrote" it for his blog in the story context, but it's still in "Rough Draft" when it was 'released'. Let's all pretend he still has to look stuff up, and he knows that he still does. :D

Erm, R&R please, even just to say it sucked! :D

-Jaeh xD


	9. Sick

Thanks to Savvysparrowluv, my brainstorm partner!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Please continue reading.. ;) enjoy.. :D

Yep, another "Riley's sick" fic- well, drabble anyway. Ah, please, don't get tired of it? xD

Italics – Riley's POV xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. –sigh-

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Riley dragged himself down the stairs, Smurfs pillow (_It's a blueish green man with a normal goatee! Who doesn't love the Smurfs?_) in hand. He looked tired, pale, and sickly, his hair sticking up at odd angles. Riley clutched the banister and tried to wake up a bit more before getting all the way downstairs. Abby saw him, and examined him with concern. "Riley? You look really sick!"

Riley rolled his eyes. "Duh, you think?" He said- or rather, he tried to say. He tried again, this time trying to shout his own name at the top of his lungs. He managed a small squeak.

Abby's eyes widened. "You can't speak?"

"Not a word." Riley mouthed, scowling.

Abby giggled. "Wow. A day without a single witty remark to be heard! HAH!"

Riley glared at her. _Sure, let us all have a tea party and celebrate the fact that Riley is sick and had just lost his voice._

Abby got a notebook and a pen lying on a desk. Riley took up his position on the living room sofa. "Can someone please get me a glass of water?" Riley wrote.

"Get your own." Abby said with a shrug.

"I'm sick Abby, give me a break…" _Of all the days, this is the one Abby picks to be especially cruel._

"Somehow Riley, when you write it down, it doesn't sound-or read as smug as when you say it." Abby dropped him the notebook, and went to the kitchen to get him some water.

Riley glared daggers in Abby's general direction. He sighed, and turned the tv on.

Ben bounded down the stairs. "Hey Riley…" He greeted.

Riley waved a hand.

Ben smiled at him, and headed straight to the kitchen. Then he stopped in his tracks, realizing that Riley didn't say a thing, not a snide comment, or even just a good morning. "Riley? Are you okay?" He touched Riley's forehead. "You're really, really hot!"

Riley looked at him feverishly. He shook his head, and raised his notebook. Ben took it from him. He read it aloud. "_I know that already Ben, but coming from you? It kinda freaks me out._" Ben rolled his eyes. "Riley…"

Riley snatched the notebook and wrote furiously on it. He threw it back to Ben, who deftly caught it.

"Lo5t_ my _voiee, ard_ I'm sick, _Captair_ Obvious…?_"Ben raised a brow. "A grade-schooler rights better Riley. Besides, that is not an N."

_It IS an N! _Riley protested, mouthing his words. He snatched the notebook back. "Lost my voice, and I'm sick, Captain Obvious. There, ya happy?"

"Better." Ben tapped Riley's shoulder, and left to go to the kitchen.

Riley listened to Ben and Abby laugh together._ I can't believe it. They are actually enjoying this!_

"Riley! Here's your water." Abby handed Riley the glass of water.

Riley took the glass and drank from it. He scribbled something on the paper.

"_Thaks?_"

Riley took the notebook from Abby, and corrected his spelling. "_Thanks._" Abby laughed. "Ri, you just got sick, you didn't get dumber."

Riley rolled his eyes. He coughed, and snuggled in the sofa. He shivered. Abby and Ben smiled with concern. "We're just messing around, kiddo." Ben handed him a warm blanket.

Abby pushed a thermometer in Riley's mouth. "Under the tongue, Ri." She grinned at him. Abby left for the kitchen, and came back with some chicken soup. She took the thermometer from Riley. "I'll bring you some medicine when you finish your soup."

"Have some rest, kid." Ben mussed Riley's hair, and the two left Riley alone.

Riley smiled, and leaned his head back. _Now this, is how people should treat someone who's sick._

_Can't wait for my voice to get back, though. Ben and Abby are in trouble. Serious trouble._

SICKSICKSICKSICKSICKSICKSICKSICKSICKSICK

Please R&R!

-Jaeh x)


	10. Rabid

Riley POV – Italics

Oh lookie, Riley has a fan!

Disclaimer: I don't own NT, or Riley, or Ben, or the Britannica Encyclopedias… I do own the fan girl, though….

FANFANFANFANFANFANFANFANFANFAN

Riley jogged to his _baby (cough, my Ferrari, my awesome car)_, a bag of groceries in one hand. It was one of those days when the woman in the house wins, and sends the boys out to do her bidding. At first, Riley protested to Abby's so-called 'suggestion' to go grocery shopping for her. Loudly. But Abby gave him the dreadful _"stare" (I have nightmares about it. When Abby gives you the "stare", do whatever she wants. It would spare you extreme mental, physical, and psychological agony.)_, so Riley grabbed the shopping list and ran out to his car, Ben in tow.

Ben arrived, three bags of groceries in his arms. He dropped everything in the back and rode shotgun.

Riley revved the engine, preparing to go _(of course, I checked the car if it's in neutral. I don't want the 'mailbox' and the 'tax-free' incident to happen again) _when he heard someone shriek.

"Oh my gosh, migosh migosh migosh!"

Riley turned to look. A girl ran towards his car. _Another Ben fangirl._ He had this forlorn look on his face, and he slipped his sunglasses on.

"RILEY! RILEY! OMIGOSH ITS RILEY POOLE!"

_The familiar shrieks, but, MY name? Not Ben's?!_ He put the car in reverse and stopped beside the girl, who was shrieking loudly with excitement. "Riley! Riley can I have your autograph!" The girl slipped him his book, a picture of him obviously found on the internet (_the watermark and the site address was printed along with the picture)_, and a sharpie.

"Er, sure!" Riley took the things and signed them. He returned everything.

The girl ran to the driver's side and took out a digital camera. She shoved it to Ben, and asked politely (_well, as politely as she can manage with her excitement, anyway) _for him to take her picture with Riley.

"What's your name?" Riley gasped, trying to breathe. The girl was squeezing him to death, _literally_.

"Call me Bri, my name's Britannica."

Riley tried not to laugh out loud. He grinned widely. Ben was giggling, _yes, giggling_, uncontrollably, his hand covering his mouth in a vain attempt to stop his laughing. _Who names their kid after encyclopedias?_

"Alright… Bri, well, I have to go, thanks for your support."

"SEE YA RILEY!" The girl shrieked as she watched the Ferrari zoom away. She imitated a phone with her hands, and mouthed "Call me."

Riley wrinkled his forehead at the rearview mirror, and turned his eyes to the road. Only then did he spot a small slip of paper stuck to his windshield, a lipstick mark on it, the name "Bri" and a number.

He grinned widely. "I have fans." He said to no one in particular.

"ONE fan, Riley." Ben smirked. "And a crazy one, at that. Named after a set of encyclopedias." He laughed loudly. The guy in the car next to them raised a brow curiously.

Riley rolled his eyes. "You just have to spoil all my fun, huh?"

"I do my best."

Riley just shook his head, and drove faster.

FERRARIFERRARIFERRARIFERRARIFERRARI

More to come, about the.. er, Rabid, fan girl xP

R&R please!

-Jaeh x)


	11. Fangirl

taps microphone, and clears throat I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'd like to give credit to my brainstorm partner, savvysparrowluv, again! xD you guys all rock!

A second part to Riley's… erm, rabid fangirl.

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

A girl stepped in front of his car, causing Riley to hit the brakes hard. "It's YOU! RILEY! RILEY POOLE!"

Riley almost slammed head first into the steering wheel, if not for his seatbelt. "What the- Bri?"

"OMIGOSH YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME!"

_If she keeps this shouting and shrieking up I'd lose my eardrums at the end of the day. _"Do you usually do this? Step in front of a car to get someone's attention?"

Bri didn't answer. Instead, she ran to the side of the car and gave Riley two dishtowels, a toothbrush, a pillow, a bottle of shampoo and a cordless phone. "Please autograph all these things! PLEEEAAASSSE! RILEY!! I'm your biggest fan!" She handed Riley a sharpie.

"I noticed." Riley mumbled, and he pulled over to the side of the road and signed everything. _This is ridiculous. Who gets their dishtowels signed? And a toothbrush? A shampoo bottle?! Who stops a car by stepping in front of it? Of all the fans, I get a lunatic._

"Also, could you please sign my forehead?! Please!"

Riley's eyes widened. _Okaaaay… this is getting real ridiculous. _But he still complied. He took the sharpie, and signed his name on the girl's forehead. He also drew a lot of scribbles just for fun.

"I'm never gonna wash my face again!" Then, Bri started to remove her shirt.

"Oh my g- What the heck are you doing?" Riley looked away. _This girl is starting to freak me out._

"I just want you to sign my bra!"

Bri didn't even get to finish her request. Riley had already left her standing in the road. She stared at the Ferrari speed away. "Alright Riley!" She waved a hand. "I'll see you around!"

Riley's eyes were wider than ever. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. _That girl, was scary. All I want to do is go to my apartment, pick up a few stuff, and crash at Ben and Abby's again. And here that girl comes along. How did she even know I'm taking this road?_

Then it hit him. _Oh great. _He stopped in front of his apartment, tires squealing. _I've gotten myself a stalker._

He climbed upstairs to his room and took out his keys. He slipped a key into the doorknob, but he found that his door was already open. Puzzled, he looked at his door for any sign of forced entry. Telltale signs of someone trying to pick the knob was evident, and he took out his phone to call the police.

After doing that, he walked around, careful not to touch anything. Everything seemed to be in order though. All his important valuables are here. He scanned the whole apartment, and found that these are missing- a bathtowel, soap, pillowcases, and a pair of boxers. _Who enters someone's apartment and takes… those kind of stuff?_

The police arrived. They pulled someone in the apartment.

"Mr. Poole, do you recognize this girl?" An officer asked.

Riley's eyes widened. "You again?!"

"So you've seen her before?"

Another officer spoke up. "We found her running from the scene, carrying a paper bag. We confiscated the said paper bag and found a pair of boxers, soap, some pillowcases and a bathtowel."

"She's…" Riley coughed nervously. "My… um, biggest fan."

"Sir, if you want to, you could file a complaint down at the station for stalking, breaking and entering, and stealing, and maybe you would want to have a judge sign a restraining order…"

Riley nodded. "Uh, sure. I'd consider that." The officers left, Bri in tow. Riley gave a sigh of relief. _Deranged lunatic fan girl. Great._

He packed a backpack and locked his door. _I sure would have one heck of a time discussing this with Ben._

_They would never let this one go._

SHAMPOOSHAMPOOSHAMPOOSHAMPOOSHAMPOO

Riley: I asked you to give me the spotlight… just a teensy moment, and you gave me a deranged fangirl? What's wrong with you!

Don't tell me you didn't like the attention, even just for a second, Ri. xP

R&R please!!

-Jaeh xD


	12. Guilt

Thanks to my beta- well, she's sort of my beta, i run things by her before i post- savvysparrowluv! and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

MAJOR BOS SPOILERS!! So, please be careful. Oh, and Ben guilt.

This is all Ben's POV about Riley… so, it counts as a blog entry! xP

Plot is prolly a bit over used… but I felt like making something like it.

Er, please.. R&R anyway? :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aly. :D

BENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBEN

I spotted Riley sitting on the lawn. He was drinking from a Mountain Dew soda can. I came out and joined him. I handed him a pack of M&Ms, which I knew he loved, and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing sitting here, Riley? It's Friday."

"So?"

"Aren't you supposed to be out on some date today or something?" I sipped from my own soda can.

Riley smiled at me. "As much as I want to say I actually have a date -who isn't into me just because I was your sidekick- tonight, no, I don't have one."

"What about Aly?"

"She's busy tonight." Riley informed me, for a second sounding real sullen. His demeanor changed immediately though, as he asked me a question. "How about you? Abby not around to cuddle tonight?" He cringed a bit as he said that. He never was really a fan of me and Abby's... passionate displays around him. He usually made a real disgusted face whenever we're around doing something... romantic, and would leave immediately.

"She's down at the Archives fixing some papers." I answered. I took a brown one from Riley's pack of M&Ms.

"Hey! This is mine, go get your own!" He shielded his pack protectively.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, what are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He looked at me, shocked and disappointed- and really really annoyed. "Why is it the every time I sit out here in the lawn doing nothing someone automatically assumes something's wrong?"

"You're not someone who usually thinks deeply about his life."

"That hurt."

"I'm just kidding." I ruffled his hair. I knew the comment must've stung a bit, well, I just thought of it now, and so I'm going to make it up to him by asking- "So what have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking about how the government covers up the controversy about the men in black-"

At that statement I knew I was going to regret my decision to ask.

"-and history."

That tweaked my interest. What did he mean by that?

"That tweaked your interest, huh? Well of course it would. I said history. You get overexcited over that little word."

I smacked Riley at the back of his head.

He rubbed the part where I smacked him, then crushed his empty soda can. He lied down on the grass and watched the clouds. He turned to face me, and said with the most serious look I've ever seen on his face- "Ben, thank you for everything."

I blinked at him, not sure where this was going, or what he was trying to say. He went back to staring at the clouds, as if he said nothing.

He didn't know how huge that hit me.

"…_thank you for everything."_

_When was the last time you thanked him, Ben?_

A little voice of reason cried out in my head. I looked back at Riley. He looked… well, I couldn't see his face clearly. But he didn't look concerned even a bit.

When was the last time I thanked him, I mean, _really_ thanked him?

He was with me when the Charlotte blew up.

When I stole the Declaration of Independence.

When we got trapped under Trinity Church, with seemingly no way out.

When I kidnapped the president.

When we were on the huge slab of death.

He was there when I almost got trapped beneath the City of Gold. The only thing I seemed to hear then was the rush of water coming in, Mitch's threats and…

"_Ben! Ben don't do this!"_

When was the last time I ever thanked him for everything?

Every memory that I ever had of everything Riley had done flooded into my head.

Too much. Too many times he deserved a simple word of thank you. Or even just an ounce of attention. Or a drop of trust.

I hate it when guilt threatens to overtake me. It hurts too much that I can't even think straight.

"Thank you Riley." The words came out involuntarily out of my mouth.

Riley turned to look at me. "Hm?"

I took a deep breath. I wanted to sound real sincere. I wondered how Riley would react if I suddenly cried everything out… he'd probably freak out... and in my state, I couldn't handle him freaking out.

I knew these simple words would set everything in my head straight, though.

"Thank you Riley. For everything." I wanted to apologize, for not being appreciative… for not being the best friend that Riley deserves.

Wow. I sound so depressed and guilt-ridden right now. Reflects what I'm feeling, anyway…

I didn't need to say anything else.

Riley looked at me, and smiled. "No problem, Ben."

I caused a lot of problems, Riley! How could you even say 'no problem'?!

"You should see your face in the mirror. You're starting to look as old as your dad." He teased. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Look, Ben, no need to feel guilty and all that." He was grinning widely now. He offered me his pack of M&Ms. "Everything is radiating off you… Stop, the feeling's creeping me out." He shivered mockingly.

I suddenly felt much, much better.

"Come on, let's grab a burger or something at McDonald's." I stood up, and jogged over to my car.

"Alright." He gestured at his car. "I'm driving."

We both got in.

"You're going to buy me a happy meal, right Ben?"

M&MSM&MSM&MSM&MSM&MSM&MS

Well, R&R please!

The next one would be more… well, hopefully it would be funny, but it's cheerful, to say the least, like the majority of the blog entries.. :D

Again, R&R please! (they say third time's the charm! ;) )

-Jaeh x)


	13. Turned

Disclaimer: I, known as Jaeh, do not own National Treasure. It's owned by the Mouse. And the dude with that logo thing where a tree was hit by a lightning- yeah, burkhemier- bukrheimer- brukheimer- grr, Jerry! There. :D

Oooh… Tables are turned- now it's Ben's turn to get a rabid fangirl…

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Ben Gates is sooo AWESOME!

Posted by: benluvr4evr at April 14, 2008 02:02 AM

* * *

You should write more about Ben Gates, Riley!

Posted by: benluvr4evr at April 14, 2008 02:12 AM

* * *

BEN GATES! GAH!

Posted by: benluvr4evr at April 14, 2008 02:22 AM

* * *

BEN GATES YOU ARE SOOO HOT!!

Posted by: benluvr4evr at April 14, 2008 02:34 AM

* * *

BENNNNNN! THE GREATEST TREASURE PROTECTOR IN HISTORY!

Posted by: benluvr4evr at April 14, 2008 02:45 AM

* * *

BEN GATES I LOVE YOU!!

Posted by: benluvr4evr at April 14, 2008 03:05 AM

"Who is SHE?!" Riley squeezed the mouse so hard that it almost cracked under the pressure.

Ben ran into Riley's room. He almost slipped on the shirt lying on the floor, but quickly recovered. "What is it Riley? What's the problem? Why did you shout?"

Riley pointed a shaking, accusing finger at the monitor. "Her."

Ben looked at the monitor, expecting a stalker of some type. After the "Rabid Fangirl Incident", Ben and Abby never let Riley leave the house without anyone with him. _I'm not a kid anymore! I don't even know how many times I protested to Ben and Abby._

_The only thing I always get from Ben whenever I protest was, "Really?" And the two would leave._

_Meh… Maybe I could make the attention work to my advantage anyway._

"Ben! GAH! You're the best! Posted by benluvr4evr…" Ben paled as he read each comment.

"Ooooh.. lookie there Ben, an online crazy fan girl!" Riley teased.

Ben scrolled down. About a hundred reviews- and all of them from the same person – benluvr4evr. "Is… everything from her?"

Riley scowled. "Yeah." He glanced at Ben, who looked scared. _Ben Gates? Scared? Hard to believe one lone crazy fan girl got him._ "She flooded my blog! She isn't stopping, she's still on it!"

Ben sat down slowly. He rubbed his temples.

"Look, Ben, I know being famous is hard, but fan girls are part of the curse-"

"Don't even start with it Riley." Ben stood up. "I don't want a fan girl following me around the world. Now, ah, can you-"

"Yeah yeah... I've been planning to look for her IP address and track her system. She's going to pay!" Riley tapped a series of commands into the computer. "She flooded _my_ blog with comments about _you_!! Prepare for your impending doom, benluvr4evr!" He laughed maniacally – well, sort of.

Ben just nodded. He gripped the chair harder.

_Ben- he's not a least bit afraid of the creepy tunnel inside a tomb, and fan girls scare him. One fan girl! Only one! And he's freaked out. I'd give almost anything to have that many girls running after me._

Meanwhile…

Abby tapped away on her keyboard. "Ben... Gates… You rock!" Abby said aloud, as she typed each word. She laughed. "Hah. Nothing's better than getting those two boys freak out. I'm sure Ben is paralyzed by now and Riley is so pissed at having a Ben fan flooding his blog. Two birds with one stone.

"I told Riley I'll get to him eventually. And he didn't believe I couldn't pull anything off…"

She grinned, and waited another ten minutes- the site only permitted posting comments every ten minutes- before typing.

"He'll most certainly hack into my PC soon, trying to determine who his spammer is." Abby said to herself, but still continued typing even though she knew of the impending doom that would soon arrive.

"Ah well – I've done enough destruction for one day anyway. Besides, it was fun while it lasted."

ABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBY

R&R please and thank you!

-Jaeh


	14. Sing

Disclaimer: I own none of what is written here.

Warning: High School Musical and weirdness follows. Please don't be scared.. xP

A/N: Whatever Riley's views are on High School Musical is mine- no offense to High School Musical fans! And yes, I do watch Kim Possible. It's kid stuff- but it's not that bad!! Oh, and there is a line in there that came from a song… :D Oh, and there is a line of latin in there… not sure if the usage is right, but what the heck, Riley wanted to show off… :p

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

Riley flipped through the channels quickly, and brought it down to the Disney channel. "Kim Possible!" _I know it's kid's stuff, but it's not that bad!_ He screamed. "It's a new episode today."

"You're such a kid Riley." Ben commented, not looking up from his book.

Riley put out his tongue out at Ben. "Not inclined to resign to maturity. Besides, being mature _all _the time is no fun."

"Being a kid forever is not fun, either."

"_Modus Vivendi. _Different opinions, Ben, leave it alone." Riley answered, shushing Ben. Kim Possible was up next, the channel announced, but then a High School Musical 2 music video flashed on screen.

_**  
**_**The summer that we wanted,  
Yeah, we finally got it!  
Now's the time we get to share**

**Each day we'll be together  
Now until forever,  
So everybody, everywhere**

Riley was about to flip the channel – _not fond of High School Musical – they play it too much and its overrated- _whenRiley thought he heard someone hum. He didn't change the channel, but instead he started listening closely, trying to figure out where the humming sound was coming from. _Definitely isn't me._

_**  
**_**Let's take it to the beach  
Take it there together  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other  
Everything's just right**

_Where is that sound coming from?? _Riley scratched his head, puzzled. He lowered the volume a bit, and listened closely. The sound seemingly vanished into thin air. "I am sure that it's not just my imagination." He said out loud.

_******Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!**_

The sound was unmistakable. _Someone_ was whispering the lyrics. Riley looked around. _If it's not me, and it's not Ben, then who could it be? Abby's not around to sing-along… besides, she wouldn't sing-along if she was around anyway, she's not fond of 'HSM' either… Wait… do we have ghosts in the house? Aliens? Awesome! _Riley started looking around and listening closely for some out-of-this-world phenomenon that might be happening around him.

**  
Summertime together,  
Now we're even closer  
That's the way it's meant to be**

**  
Oh, we're just getting started  
Come and join the party  
You deserve it, same as me  
**

_No, can't be ghosts in Ben and Abby's house, ghosts here would have to be ancient… Can't be aliens either, because my 'spider sense' is not tingling._ Riley listened closely. When he singled out the sound, he followed the direction with his eyes. His gaze landed on Ben. _Nah, not possible…_ _But I'm hearing it, aren't I?_ His eyes grew wide. Ben didn't put his book down, but Riley could hear Ben sing the next line clearly, even if he was just whispering it.

**  
Let's take it to the beach  
Take it together  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other  
Everything's just right**

_It IS Ben! _Riley's eyes grew even wider, if that was possible. _Ben is singing! High School Musical of all songs!_

**Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!**

Ben, _unconsciously-so it would seem_¸ started singing to the song softly at first, then it got louder until he was singing at the top of his voice. The he stood up, oblivious to Riley, and started dancing. _DANCING._

**  
Everybody up!  
Everybody rock it!  
Take it from the top!  
And never ever stop it!  
It's not about the future  
It's not about the past  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
**

Ben was in-sync with every move the dancers made. Riley watched in utter –_and horrific-_fascination. _It's… Ben. Dancing. To High School Musical._ His eyes brightened, and he pulled out his laptop and started shooting with his webcam. _This is definitely going on youtube- or maybe America's Funniest Home Videos..._

**Fun and sun**

**What could be better?  
Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!**

**Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!**

**Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!**

**  
Here  
and now  
Let's turn the party  
Out!**

Ben was _dancing_! Riley watched Ben _rock-out - everything I've ever believed in is suddenly lost. I never thought I'd see Ben dance like this even if pigs fly. But… here he is._ Riley continued shooting, trying to make his hands steady. _And what's scary is- he's actually good!_

**Everybody jump in!**

**Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!**

_Here comes the big finale! _Ben danced, jiggled, wiggled, and what else. _Must be the bad pizza he ate this morning! Or all the jellybeans I tried to feed him! Or the Captain O's he ate for breakfast- he's only used to cornflakes!_ Riley struggled to give himself a logical explanation for what he was seeing. The Ben suddenly gave a shout, then he sat back down again, and continued reading his book.

"Ben… are… are you okay?"

"What do you mean by that, Riley?"

Riley gestured with his hands. "Yo-you were d-dancing to High School M-musical, Ben." His face displayed full shock.

"Wake up Riley, you must be dreaming." Ben said. He raised a brow at Riley. "Wake up…"

* * *

The voice faded out, and Riley felt someone shaking him.

"Riley, Riley! Wake up!"

"Huh... what?" Riley yawned. "What is it Ben?"

"You were talking in your sleep again, Riley. Something about Musical School, I don't know…" Ben said. Once he was sure Riley was alright he sat back down on his chair, and resumed reading.

Riley blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to wake himself up. He stretched and yawned. "That was a really weird dream."

"What is?" Ben asked, lowering his book for a moment.

Riley shrugged. "Something about you dancing…"

Ben laughed. "You know I never dance, Riley."

"I know." Riley took out his laptop, and was about to click on some computer program when he noticed something on the desktop. A new video file. "What's this?" He clicked on it, and the media player popped up, and a video of Ben flashed, dancing and singing to High School Musical 2 – All for One…

BENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBEN

WHOA! What a shocker!

R&R please!

-Jaeh xD


	15. Sang

Disclaimer: I own nothing. –sigh-

Ack.: I would like to thank fantom fairy for reviewing my "Ben Singing" chapter, and also thanks to my brainstorm partner savvysparrowluv. And to anyone else who would review the said chapter in the first sentence and this chapter too lol, thanks too!…

It's Abby's turn.. xD

ABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBYABBY

Riley yawned, and grabbed his towel lying on a seat near him. He groggily made his way to the bathroom, and made his way into the shower. He jiggled the knob. Nothing came out. "Ben!" He screamed groggily, his speech slurring a bit. "No water in my bathroom again!" He got out of his room and walked the halls of the house, brushing his fingers on the walls to guide himself. His feet were still wobbly. _Never drink soda before bed, then play a game until 5 in the morning, then wake up at around 8. Trust me – it's worse than a hangover._

"When are you gonna get a real plumber? Stop trying to pretend you could fix it." His speech was getting a bit better. He rubbed his eyes and stopped at another bathroom. It was locked. Riley pressed his ear against the door, and he could make out the sounds of shower being turned on. He sighed. _The shower in Ben and Abby's room is probably broken too. So many bathrooms in this big house, and the one nearest my room is the one being used. Great. Just great. _Riley sat down outside the door, and set up camp. He was about to doze off when the unmistakable sound of someone singing floated out into the hallway.

Riley pressed his head against the door. _A girl's voice. It's Abby- singing in the shower?_ It was the first time he had ever heard Abby sing- _I'm guessing it's because I always sleep in- except for now. _And it was freaking him out. A few notes wafted out from under the door- _more like thundered­_­- and Riley had the pleasure- _let me correct that, it wasn't a feeling of pleasure, it was pain, horrible horrible pain_- of listening to the song.

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

Riley winced. _Is Abby deliberately messing the song up, or is she really this bad?!_ He wanted to slowly back away from the door, but curiosity got the best of him and glued him to his spot. _I have to find out if she really sounds this bad!_

**I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

Abby launched into another song. Riley listened closely. _She _was_ deliberately doing that earlier, huh… Her voice is actually kinda sweet…_ The song slowly lulled him to sleep.

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world**

He jumped up from his sleep. Abby was singing loudly- _and badly_- again. He curled on the floor, clutching his towel as if it was his only life support. He rocked back and forth, and started murmuring to himself. _Please make it stop, make it stop… stop…_

Meanwhile…

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

Abby launched into that song again. It was stuck in her head, and the only way to get it out was to sing it. She grabbed the showerhead and started dancing and singing at the top of her lungs, no matter how bad she sounded.

**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

She turned off the shower and rubbed her hair dry slowly. She took her robe, and wrapped it around herself. She launched into another chorus.

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

Abby wrapped her hair in her towel. She hummed the other song stuck in her head(Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat) and twisted the doorknob open. The first she saw was Riley, curled up on the floor and murmuring to himself. She kicked him playfully. "Riley, wake up."

Riley jumped up. "Abby! Oh heck…"

Abby raised a brow. "What are you doing curled up on the floor? Sleep walking again, Ri? I told you never to drink coffee before bed." She walked away, paused, and turned back. "You didn't break anything last night sleepwalking, right?" She knew Riley hated talking about the 'Attack of The Zombies'-_dubbed by me, of course_­_. Ben wanted to call it the 'Sleepwalking' incident. Boring!-_ incident that happened the last time Riley drank coffee before bed.

Riley glared at her. He just stepped in the bathroom and started to close the door when he poked his head out and called Abby.

"Oh, Abby…"

"Yes, Riley?" Abby answered, still standing in the hallway.

"Nice voice. You should sing more often." Riley commented with a smirk. "Especially Barbie Girl. Suits you." He closed the door. Riley smirked, his hands still on the doorknob. He opened it just enough to glance at Abby and saw she was still standing there, face all red with embarrassment and irritation. He shut the door the door again, and laughed to himself.

_I am _not_ letting this one go. Ever._

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

That wasn't as weird as the chapter before this, was it? xD

R&R please! Your reviews make my day happy xP

-Jaeh xD


	16. Sung

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

OoooH! I love this song! Not really love, it's just fun to dance to, if you skip the meaning of the lyrics and all… the swear word is censored by dashes…

Thanks to all my reviewers!

A/N: to anyone who was disturbed by the part where Ben sings, sorry! xD is it okay if I posted something vaguely disturbing again, or would you threaten me that you would stop reading? xD

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

"Riley turn it down!"

"What?"

"RILEY TURN IT DOWN!"

Riley winced as he turned the volume down. "I could hear you perfectly Ben! You don't need to shout!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Alright!" He switched his attention to the song that was playing, and pressed the stereo's button to play another song. "That one was annoying."

"Ben!" Riley pressed another stereo button. "You are not permitted to touch my baby! Besides, I'm the one listening, not you!" He drove faster, in sync with the fast beat and melody of the song playing.

Ben pressed a button. "Riley! Let's play something slow for a change."

"Ben!!" Riley pressed it again. "I'm not in the mood Ben! Besides, it's my car!"

"Riley!" Another switch of songs.

"Ben!" Another button pressed.

Ben was about to make a move to change the song when Riley suddenly screamed. "No Ben!"

"What?!"

"I love this song!"

**  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
**

Riley hummed the intro and then mouthed the words, nodding his head up and down to the song. Ben watched him curiously.

**  
**"**Take 'em to the bridge**!" Riley shouted out loud, waving a hand in the air.****

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  


Ben watched Riley stretch his arms in front of him, as if he was showing off shackled hands. He danced in his seat. He waved his arms around. "Riley!" Ben screamed as the car threatened to veer off the road. "Hands on the wheel!"

Riley scowled at Ben. He gripped the steering wheel again, and resumed singing.

**  
**"**Take 'em to the chorus**!" Riley screamed again, waving his hands in the air. He lowered down his arms to the wheel when Ben glared at him.****

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  


Riley sang each word in sync with the song. He wiggled in his seat too, and every move he made seemed rather in sync with the melody. Ben stared at him, eyes wide open, jaw on his seat.

**  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

Get your sexy on  


Riley screamed each word while dancing in the cramped driver's seat. Every now and then Ben would scream, as they would occasionally veer off the path when Riley removed his hands from the wheel.

**  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other --s don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
**

Riley emitted the dirty word from the song, Ben noticed with a look of gratitude on his face, while he sung the song louder than ever. He bobbed up and down in his seat. Someone driving by watched curiously. Ben watched in awe the onlooker's car almost crash into a truck as the driver observed Riley with wide eyes.

**  
Take 'em to the bridge**

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  


"Riley, you're scaring people. Can you please stop this now?" Riley didn't seem like he was hearing Ben's pleas. He continued singing and dancing in his seat. Ben made sure his own seatbelt was on and clutched the door. Ben's wide eyes couldn't stop alternating his eyes from Riley to the road, occasionally screaming bloody murder whenever they would almost bump into someone or something, or almost veer off the road.

**  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
**

"Riley!" Ben shouted, trying to bring Riley out of his singing. They almost hit a pedestrian once, and had already run three lights, two stop signs, and almost crashed into the curb once and into a few cars. It was a miracle no police car was chasing them- yet. Onlookers stared at the hot red Ferrari cruising through the streets with "Sexyback" blaring through the speakers, the driver looking really crazy with his singing and dancing, and the passenger looking really really terrified of the impending doom that was bound to happen.

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

Finally, Ben had enough and pressed the button to switch to a new song. Riley glared at him, mouth open in mild shock. "Ben!"

"Riley! People were staring at us!" Ben shuddered, and suppressed the urge to just curl up and suck his thumb.

"But Ben-"

Ben shuddered again in absolute horror as the mental images of Riley dancing and singing to Sexyback and Maroon 5(A/N: please refer to my fic "This is Awkward" for the maroon 5 one.. you don't have to read it, though… xD ) flashed in his mind. "Just… just let it go. It's horrible enough that we've violated a lot of laws and almost crashed into various objects."

"Ben you-"

"Just... enough." Ben looked really terrified. He was curling up in a semi-fetal position in his seat.

Riley raised a brow at Ben, trying not to laugh. Music still blared loudly from the speaker as they drove off.

CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY

What's up with all the singing? ;)

R&R please! Your reviews give me a big smile… ;)

-Jaeh x)


	17. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I would absolutely love to have Riley! But I don't. –sigh-

This is just an intro to the real 'movie night' blog entries… the real ones would come soon! xD

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Ben! Give it back!"

"No, I most certainly would not!"

Ben and Abby chased each other around the sofa Riley was sitting on. _They're like a bunch of kids – or rather adults that pretend they're kids. Doesn't suit them._ "Guys, as much as I enjoy these little parties we have where we play tag or red light green light, maybe we could actually _do_ something for a change… like a 'recite all the historical things you know night'- on second thought, cancel that, Ben won't stop talking if we have that… hmm… Pizza night? Party night? Movie night?" Riley's eyes brightened. "That's it! Movie night!"

"What?" Ben and Abby stared at Riley.

"A movie night! It's perfect! Each week, we go to the rental store, and get some movies…. 3 each week, and there would be this one night that we would go and watch everything we got!"

"Riley, I'm not sure that would be a good idea-" Ben started, but was cut off by Riley's incessant jumping.

"We could choose one per person! Come on Ben! It would be awesome!!"

"Alright! Alright…" Ben sighed in resignation.

Riley pulled on Abby and Ben's arms like a really really excited kid who couldn't wait to go to the amusement park. "Well what are we standing around here for? Come on!"

* * *

Wind chimes clinked when Ben, Abby, and Riley entered the store. Riley immediately ran into the cartoons section. Abby sighed, and made her way into a random aisle, while Ben, _yeah, you guessed it_, the documentaries section.

Riley picked out around five movies, and piled them all on the counter. Abby laid down three dvds, and Ben arrived with two.

"Riley, I thought we're only going to pick three…" Abby mentioned, looking at Riley's pile, which grew to seven when he place a couple more on the counter.

"Well, what do you think I do when you guys leave for your boring lectures and jobs?"

"When are you going to get a job anyway?" Ben piped in.

Riley glared at Ben. "I already have a job, Ben…" He pushed the dvds to the clerk, who started putting them in a bag. "And no, I'm not associated with that boring lifeless gray cubicle you found me in. I just work on my own time, that's all…"

Ben shrugged, and pulled out his rental card with a couple of bills. After picking up the dvds, they left for the car when Ben 'accidentally' bumped into a shelf causing all the contents to fall – _he didn't know that I also 'accidentally' pushed him that caused the bump _– which left the clerk screaming at them. Riley pulled on Abby's hand to run –_ reminds me of running from Ian… I hate that guy._ – while Ben followed closely behind. They drove off immediately, but not before the hot-headed clerk yelled at them words _that shouldn't be found on this blog- in case you don't get it, horribly obscene words_.

* * *

Riley entered the house laughing, and plopped down on the sofa. "Ben! How could you knock over a whole shelf of videos!"

"I told you, it was already loose!" Ben reddened in embarrassment and irritation. He followed Abby who instantly headed into the kitchen. Abby walked out three minutes later with a bowl of popcorn, Ben following close by with three cans of soda.

"So…" Riley dug into Abby's bag and pulled out a random dvd. "What should we watch first?"

MOVIESMOVIESMOVIESMOVIESMOVIESMOVIES

OOOH! I can't wait to see what their reactions to the movies they're gonna watch would be! And furthermore, what would the movies be??

R&R please even if its just a lousy intro!

-Jaeh x)


	18. Movie Night: Movie 1

Disclaimer: I want to own Riley – but I don't. I don't own anything else that's written in here. –sigh-

SPOILER ALERT - When you read what movie it is, and you haven't watched it yet, if you don't want any spoilers, please refrain from reading the fic further, because there are a few... don't tell me i didn't warn you!

Oh lookie! it's out now! :D Enjoy! :D

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Who picked this?" Riley waved around the dvd.

"What is it Ri?" Abby asked, munching on popcorn.

Riley turned the dvd over in his hands. "_Ghost Rider_."

Abby almost spit out her popcorn. "OMIGOSH omigosh omigosh!!" She grabbed the dvd from Riley and placed it gently in the player. She jumped back on the sofa and giggled like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I didn't know you liked _Ghost Rider_, Abby… you a fan?"

Abby laughed, and waved Riley off. "You kidding me Ri? I'm in it for the really really REALLY hot actor!"

Riley chortled, getting weird looks from Ben and Abby. "Ah, she said 'hot', and the Ghost Rider is flaming literally, so…" The weird looks escalated to the I-don't-get-it look and are-you-losing-it look. Riley coughed. "Uh… yeah… I'm gonna shut up now."

Abby resumed her jumpiness. "Everyone quiet! It's starting!!"

* * *

After only about 40 seconds into the film, Riley was ready with his first comment. "You know that the legend of the contract in San Venganza-"

"Quiet Riley!" Ben and Abby said simultaneously. Riley eyed the two with annoyance. _I hate it when they start doing that…_

* * *

And a few minutes after that…

"No Johnny! Don't give it to him! He's using you! He would not make good on the contract! The devil is a double crossing, evil da-"

"Riley!" Ben scolded.

"What? I was gonna say daft!"

Ben blinked at Riley. "I was scolding you because you were starting with your comments again. But you thinking I was scolding you for the word… that works too…"

"SSSSHHHH!" Abby shushed the two. Riley contented himself with glaring at Ben and Abby again.

"The young Johnny Blaze looks kinda cute…" Abby observed, getting a groan from Riley. _And I'm not allowed to make comments, huh… What's worse is she's making girly comments in front of two guys…_

* * *

Couple of minutes or something…

"I TOLD YOU! Don't tell me I didn't say it!" Riley screamed at the tv. "I knew he's gonna double cross you in some way! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYED!"

"Riley…" Ben groaned and Abby scolded. Riley pouted at them.

The scene showed the young Johnny Blaze pointing a finger at the devil-guy. "Didn't his mom ever tell him it's rude to point at people?"

"RILEY!"

* * *

A few minutes again…

"NO! NOT JOHNNY BLAZE!" Abby screamed at the tv when Johnny Blaze crashed his bike, his helmet cracking on the front tire of the bike sending him flying away onto the wall…

"How many times have you watched this movie, Abs?" Riley asked.

"Around seven, I think…"

Riley blinked at her. _Wow. Seven…_ _And she's going nuts all over Johnny Blaze crashing… _"You do know that he'd live, right?"

Abby didn't seem to hear him. She cheered again when Johnny Blaze woke up. _And they say I'm a fan of stuff like this._

_All I know there is one other thing worse than a fanboy-a fan_girl. _Especially one who could shriek like Abby._

* * *

_I don't even have to tell you how short it was after Abby made another comment, right?_

"Nicolas Cage is soooo hottttt!"

"Oh look, Ben, your girl's exchanging you for that look-alike actor of yours… who looks better than you on all accounts…" Riley teased.

Ben looked at Riley and raised a brow. "At least I _got_ a girl." Ben teased back.

Riley rolled his eyes, and went back to the movie.

* * *

And again, after a few minutes…

"Not an angel, more along the lines of the devil, maybe…" Ben offered, making his first comment.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riley insisted exaggeratedly, receiving an equally exaggerated roll of eyes from Ben.

* * *

_I'm not even gonna type it anymore…_

"No one still compares to Darth Vader…" Riley said, once he saw the villain.

"Riley, do you really have to compare each villain we see to Darth Vader?" Ben complained to Riley, sipping from his can of soda.

Riley looked at Ben, as if shocked. "Ben! No one could ever beat Darth Vader!"

"But he's not even a villain, he's just a hero gone bad…"

"LALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!"

Ben rolled his eyes and murmured. "Typical…"

* * *

"Nice bikes…" Riley said slowly and quietly, not wanting to hear another peep from Ben-_or worse, Abby._

Ben nodded. "Agreed."

"Boys and their toys…" Abby murmured. "SSSSSHHHH!" She said louder, just to annoy the heck out of the two.

_What?! She heard that?! How could she hear that?! It's too low for anyone who's eyes are glued to a movie not to notice!! Girls and their ability to multitask… _

"Yay, M&Ms!"

"RILEY!"

* * *

"They met each other again!" Abby gasped- _in surprise and in happiness or in shock, I don't know…_ "But no! NIC IS MINE!"

"But Abs, _Johnny Blaze_ has her, not _Nic Cage…_ and besides, Nic's married… you're married…"

"Not another word Riley!!" Abby hushed Riley with a wave of a hand. "Apparently, you don't understand how a fan's mind work."

"Obsessed…" Riley mumbled between bites of popcorn.

"Passionate!" Abby corrected.

* * *

"That is sooo cool! He jumped that?!" Riley hi-fived with Ben- who also let out a yell of his own. The scene was when Johnny Blaze jumped a whole football field- helicopters under him.

"Woohoo! That was awesome man!" Ben drank from his soda again.

Riley continued cheering, neglecting the fact that Ben sounded weird with that statement.

"He's not "cool" Riley- he's hot!" Abby put in. "Literally!"

Ben laughed. Riley stared at them both, mouth agape. "Seriously, you laugh at that little joke of hers? She ripped it off mine!"

"But she delivers it right, Riley…"

Riley rolled his eyes and went back to watching.

* * *

"He's a real good actor, isn't he?" Riley commented, watching the part where Johnny Blaze- a.k.a Nicolas Cage- changed into the Ghost Rider.

Ben nodded. "Yeah... His reaction to him changing…"

"And he's real hot too!"

Riley sighed. "You wouldn't let that go, huh Abby?"

Ben sighed as well. "There was a time we watched the movie _The Weather Man_ she can't stop screaming at Nicolas Cage."

"Nice to know there is another guy in his heart, Ben…"

* * *

"OMIGOSH NIC CAGE SHIRTLESS!" Abby looked like she was about to faint.

Riley whistled. "Nice. Real nice bod."

Ben winced. "Abby…" He started, jealousy starting to creep up his neck.

Riley laughed. "Ben! He totally doesn't look like you! And they say he does?!" Riley pointed to the screen. "That is _not_ how you look."

"I'm working out too you know!" Ben reddened.

"Tell that to someone who'll believe you dude!" Riley waved off teasingly.

* * *

After a few more shrieks and pledges of love and devotion to Nicolas Cage from Abby, and a lot more comments of how cool everything is by Riley, mixed by a few comments by Ben, the movie was actually almost to its end.

"I just had a thought!" Riley announced, not paying attention to Ben and Abby's pleads and scolds for him to be silent. "So, what if the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze can't ride motorcycles, only bikes? What if you see him, skull blazing and all, in his leather jacket and all, pedaling a flaming bike?" He giggled, which erupted as a full-blown laughter. "Oh my- a bike!" Ben suppressed his laughter while Abby giggled a bit.

"Can we just watch now?" Abby said, although she was still giggling.

"Sorry, I had a fun time imagining the ghost rider pedaling a bike..." Riley laughed again after stopping for a bit. "I can't get over it!"

* * *

Finally the movie finished, with Riley still laughing, Abby shrieking about Nicolas Cage and Ben staring wildly at the two.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He murmured, and took a sip from his soda.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR

So many things we don't know about Abby, huh? :D Ahh.. so Abby is a Nic Cage fan.. who knew? :p

R&R please!

-Jaeh x)


	19. Surprises

Disclaimer: If I own National Treasure, Riley would've gotten his girl - me, lol.. xD Anyway, I own nothing… .

A/N: Sorry if it took longer than usual… I was kinda busy with college registration and enrollment and what not... :D hope you guys enjoy this one, a 'warm-up'(so to speak) for my next 'movie night' part!

The italics are either the ones on the dvd, or Riley's POV. You could distinguish it anyway, 'cause Riley's POV would be at the last part… :)

Well, hope you guys enjoy!

BENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBY

Abby woke up with a note under her pillow, and Ben not at her side. "Good Morning! Would pancakes do?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering what the note was about. She walked to the kitchen, expecting Ben cooking breakfast but instead found a plate of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and a small square of butter melting on top of it. She shook her head, smiling, as she took a bite. When she finished, she found another note, this one sticky with maple syrup.

"How about a relaxing, warm bath?"

She knotted her forehead and went to the bathroom. Candles and rose petals were everywhere, and the tub was filled to the brim with warm water, petals floating on top. Abby grinned, and got in.

The next note she found on her toothbrush.

"How about a nice movie?"

Abby ran down to the living room, her curiosity threatening to make her explode. It was just like a treasure hunt, although she didn't know what the treasure at the end was. And also, the clues were laid out in front of her to follow. She found a dvd and a bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table. She snatched both and jammed the dvd in the player and some popcorn into her mouth.

"_Riley! Riley stop filming this!"_

"_No Abs, people have to see this!"_

"_It's bad luck to film the bride before her wedding!"_

"_I've always thought that trying on the dress before the wedding IS the one that's bad luck…"_

"_It would be for you if you don't get out of this room! How am I supposed to change out of this??"_

"_Sheesh Abs, alright! I'd go bother Ben…"_

Abby laughed. She remembered that, right before her wedding.

Wedding. Right! Her wedding! It was her anniversary today! So that's why all these notes were popping everywhere! It's Ben's fault!

"_The cake! Riley, why is there a slice off our wedding cake? Before we even had the chance to do the honors?"_

"_Um, my dog got hungry?"_

"_You don't own a dog Riley…"_

"_Er, my cat?"_

"_Riley!"_

"_Alright! I got hungry… how'd you notice?"_

"_You replaced it with a picture of a slice of cake glued to a cardboard box!"_

"_Have mercy! You don't want to kill anyone on your wedding day!"_

The movie ended sooner than Abby wanted it to. She was having fun reliving the memories, when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her popcorn bowl.

"Did you enjoy it? Answer the phone, okay sweetie?"

The phone rang on cue. Abby grabbed the phone immediately. "Aww Ben, that was so sweet! Thank you!" The phone clicked, indicating that the person on the other line had put the phone down. Abby pouted in annoyance. She found the next note dangling from a string in front of her. She took it, wondering why she didn't notice it before.

"Sorry I had to hang up on you… I know it's a little too early for lunch, so would you rather have a cup of tea out in the garden?"

Abby took off quickly. A lovely setting of a cute little table with a teapot, some cups, and fresh flowers greeted her in the garden. Classical music wafted from unseen speakers. She took the lid off the teapot and found a note inside.

"It's all been too easy, I know, so it's time for you to work for this, just this once, alright dear?" The note mentioned a series of numbers.

"An Ottendorf Cipher…" Abby said to herself. "but which book?" Abby went back inside, and scanned the book case in the library. She looked for anything out of the ordinary, and the first thing that she spotted was a book not in the correct shelf. It was Riley's book. She sat down, and decoded the message as fast as she can.

"I knew you wouldn't miss the misplaced book. Where did we first meet?"

Abby jumped up, and dashed to her coat and keys. She drove quickly to her office, and found her secretary smiling. "Hi Abby… Um, someone gave me this to hand over to you… Oh, and Happy anniversary to you and Ben!"

Abby thanked her secretary and read the note. "Why don't you head on home now?" She looked quizzically at her secretary."I was already at home. Why would he lead me here?"

Her secretary laughed. "I wouldn't know… Why don't you drive home to find out?"

Abby ran back to her car, and quickly drove back. A note was posted on the front door. "Surprise." She opened the door cautiously. The house looked beautiful. A small table for two was set in the middle, and Ben was already sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey Doctor Chase… Happy Anniversary…" Ben smiled. He stood up from his chair and pulled Abby's chair back, and gestured for her to sit.

"Ben… what is this?" Abby asked.

Ben shrugged as he sat down himself. "I have no idea. It's not mine- I didn't do it."

"Then who-"

Abby was cut off by a stream of music softly playing.

_**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**_

_**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you**_

"You really didn't do this? But the notes were in your handwriting!" Abby looked at the noted she collected curiously.

"I guess someone could forge our handwriting… I got notes from 'you', too…" Ben stood up from his chair, and offered Abby a hand. "Would you like to dance, even though we don't know what this is all about?"

Abby nodded, and the two danced. They didn't even notice the lighting change, a soft spotlight now shone on them in the now dark house.

_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.**_

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

"Happy Anniversary, Ben… I love you…"

"I know. Happy Anniversary, Abby… I love you too."

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah**_

The couple stared into each other's eyes, and was about to kiss when the music suddenly stopped, and the lights suddenly went on.

"So! Do you guys like my surprise?"

"We did, until now." Abby frowned.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Way to spoil the moment, Riley…"

"Hey! Give me some credit here! I made all this possible for you guys! Happy Anniversary!"

Abby and Ben gave him a hug. "Thank you sooo much Riley."

"Meh, this is what I do." Riley grinned, and handed Ben and Abby a small envelope. "Here… So you could go somewhere else where I don't have to watch you kiss…"

"Riley! You didn't have to do this for us! Thank you!" Abby smiled wider, looking happier than ever as she looked at the envelope's contents. It was a Caribbean cruise for two.

"Do you guys know how hard it is to get a booking on that cruise? But I made it happen, Alright? Your stuff are already pack, and all you guys have to do is leave this place to me, okay?"

Abby gave Riley a small kiss, and almost dragged Ben from his spot. Ben flashed Riley a smile as he walked away.

"Hey Riley!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Riley grinned, and tapped a key on his laptop and played the music again. "No problem, Ben. You guys deserve it."

_**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**_

_And that, is how you make your friends really happy. I wonder if I'd ever have a chance to actually do this to a girl…_

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

The song is "Everything", by Michael Bublé… :)

R&R please! :)

-Jaeh xD


	20. Nightmares

Remember that I.. um.. kinda killed off Riley's older brother in Entries 4 and 5? Well, err… here's how Riley told Ben and Abby. Ben's POV once it says it's in Ben's POV already... .

Disclaimer: The mouse owns everything.

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

_He drove through the pitch black darkness, seeing nothing but the small stretch of road his headlights hit. Eerie sounds of people screaming stained the air's putrid stench. For miles he drove, heart racing faster and faster. The forsaken and wretched land seemed unforgiving, and he gripped the steering wheel as hard as he can to control his jumpy nerves._

Riley tossed and turned in his sleep, and moaned.

_Then it happened._

_The next thing he saw was a man standing in front of him. Somehow he lost all control. He stomped on the brakes, but nothing happened. The last thing he remembered was the frightened expression the man's eyes conveyed before he plowed into him._

"No…" He mumbled incoherently, kicking the covers off his bed.

_He jumped out of the SUV, and suddenly a blinding light struck him. He found himself on the sidewalk, running towards the crowd of people gathering together. He felt something warm slide down his face- he couldn't determine if it was blood or sweat- as he made his way through the crowd. He found the man sprawled on the ground. The man looked up, and smiled at him._

_It was his brother- Danny._

"_Riley… Why?" HE then released his last breath, and was lost forever._

_A woman in the scene grabbed him by the shoulders. "Why? He's your brother! What did you do!"_

"_I didn't mean to do it-I didn't want to-"_

"_You killed him! It's all your fault!"_

_Everything faded around him, and he heard the crowd's voices echo. _It's all your fault. Your fault._ "No! I didn't mean do it! I'm sorry… I'm sorry Danny… I'm so sorry…"_

"I'm sorry Danny… It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…" Riley whimpered. "Danny… no… I'm sorry…"

Ben's POV

"Ben… Do you hear that? Is that Riley?"

Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes and responded groggily. "Yeah?" I sat up and listened closely to the muffled sound. "That does sound like Riley." _I knew something's wrong. He hasn't been himself lately…_

I and Abby looked at each other, and we both got up simultaneously. We hurried to Riley's room. I ran faster, while Abby followed closely behind. We listened by the door.

"Sorry… Danny… I'm so sorry…" Riley's voice floated through the door clearly.

"That _is_ Riley…" Abby told me absently. I knocked first, and tried the doorknob. _Nightmares. He's having a nightmare. A really bad one._

"Danny… Sorry… I didn't mean too… It's my fault…"

I watched Riley toss and turn in his bed, for a moment I couldn't believe I was watching him having the worst nightmare I've ever seen him have. I shook him gently.

Riley shot up from his bed, looking really pale and sick. "Danny!" He screamed.

"Riley, are you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

Riley panted heavily. He gripped my shirt so hard that it almost ripped. "Ben! Ben… it's all my fault…" He cried like a kid, burying his face in his pillow. He whimpered, and all we could do was put an arm around his shoulders.

What's happening to you Riley? What's wrong?

Abby left for a moment to get Riley a glass of water. When she came back, Riley had stopped crying and was now sobbing quietly, hugging his Smurfs pillow.

"Riley, what is it?"

Riley put his Smurfs pillow down. "I need to stop retreating to childish things when I'm depressed." He managed a small laugh, which sounded bitter to my ears. "Hi Ben. What are you guys doing here?"

"You were screaming Riley…" Abby stated. "What's wrong? You were having a nightmare…"

"And a really really bad one at that…" I commented on the obvious. "We know something's wrong Riley."

"You haven't been yourself lately…" Abby added.

Riley yawned. "Ah. A nightmare? I don't remember. Well, I'd better got back to sleep now… you guys don't want me to get deprived of sleep, right? Well, good night…"

Typical Riley. When something's wrong, the kid refuses to say anything. He would clam up, and just more around in his room. You'd only know he's back when you see him running around the house again. Usually it would be about girls and thing like that, or occasionally, fights that break out between either me and him, or him and Abby.

But it never gets to the point where he gets really bad nightmares.

Unlike tonight.

"Riley, we want you to sleep soundly tonight. And the only way that would happen is if you tell us what this is all about." Abby started. "We know this isn't the typical this-girl-did-this or Aly-and-I-had-a-fight sort of thing.

"You simply don't get nightmares from things like that."

"Well what if I'm the type of person that gets nightmares from that sort of thing??" Riley suddenly yelled defensively. "You don't know me that well!"

Wow. That hurt. I looked at Riley sadly- I didn't even know I was looking at him like everything I ever cared about has crashed all around me. I thought I was hiding that hurt feeling real well. I glanced at Abby and she had this downcast look on her face.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean it that way…" Riley apologized immediately.

Another typical Riley. He would get really defensive when he knows that you're on to him- that you know he's keeping some problem bottled up inside him.

Silence enveloped us for a moment. It wasn't the kind that was awkward, but rather, it felt reassuring, that everything would be alright.

I decided to break the ice. "Riley, may I know who's Danny?"

Riley lowered his eyes to the ground. "Danny…"

"I heard you repeat his name over and over again while you were having your nightmare."

He didn't answer. He couldn't keep it all inside- it would drive just about anyone crazy. I know Riley's a strong kid, but that doesn't mean that he has to keep every little problem to himself, to try and fix it and make everything better by himself. It just doesn't work like that…

"You said everything was your fault. What was your fault Riley?" I prodded more. I know it's not right to force anything out of anyone, but it has to be done. It's like, stealing the Declaration of Independence. You have to do something wrong to make everything right- in this case, I want to protect someone from his own stupidity and pigheadedness. "You said you were sorry. What were you sorry for?"

"Ben..." He started, taking in a really deep breath. "It's... my brother. The guy on the news? Hit by the white SUV? He was my brother."

Abby whispered, her eyes rapidly filling with tears as she pulled him into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry, Riley."

Riley looked at me pitifully, like he was looking up to me to make things all better. Like I was his only brother left. A single teardrop fell from his eye. "Ben. Ben, my brother… he's… he's…"

The way Riley looked at me felt like something huge was suddenly dropped on my shoulders. I pulled him into a hug. I didn't know what to do. So I did the next best thing – I just kept quiet and let Riley cry on my shoulder.

His tears seeped into my shirt. Suddenly I didn't feel so tired anymore. I… I just want to set everything right for my _brother_… I want to see him smiling again.

"His name's Danny?" Abby asked gently, trying to get Riley to talk about it.

"Actually it's Daniel… Daniel Poole. Danny's his nickname." Riley croaked between sobs. "It's all my fault… If I hadn't been shouting at him he wouldn't have left… He wouldn't have been on the sidewalk…"

It just occurred to me how little I knew about Riley's family. "Riley…" I started. "You couldn't have-"

"No Ben, I know what you're gonna say- I could _have_ done something! If I hadn't been angry! If I had just cooled down! If-"

"RILEY!" I screamed. I know it's a harsh thing to do to him, but I need to set him straight. "Stop for a moment! Listen to me! Riley!"

Riley stopped, and stared at me with shock and pain in his eyes. I couldn't look at _that_ in his eyes, but I forced myself to. "Riley! Listen – It's not your fault!" I took a deep breath. It would be better for everyone if I calmed down. "It's not your fault. There are some things in life that just happen, alright? It's part of a bigger picture Riley, even though we aren't sure what the bigger picture is." I grabbed Riley by the shoulders and forced him to look at me straight in the eyes, so he could see that I mean everything. Hopefully he couldn't see the hurt that came from watching him suffer through all this alone, it would distract from the strong image I'm trying to portray around him. "You don't have to suffer through this alone. We're here."

Riley looked away. After a few seconds, he turned back, and looked at Abby and Ben. "Thanks." He gave them both a hug, and for a few minutes they stayed that way, Riley crying softly and Ben and Abby trying their best not to shed a tear.

Abby handed Riley a tissue and he wiped his tears. "Ben, Abby can you guys come with me to the funeral? I… I don't think I could do this alone. It's tomorrow." Riley glanced at the clock. "I mean, today… later."

Abby nodded. "Of course we'll come Ri."

I smiled. "I can't simply leave my brother, can I? We both can't." I placed my arm around Abby. We both gave Riley another hug.

Abby pulled on Riley's arm. "Come on, let's grab some breakfast. I'll make some French toast… It's not like we could go back to sleep…"

Riley smiled sadly. "Thanks guys, but I don't think I could hold anything down…"

"How about some orange juice or-and coffee, then…" I suggested, pulling on Riley's arm too. "Come on…"

"Thanks, but I'd…I'd rather just lie here for a bit if you two don't mind, you can go on ahead. I'll come down in a bit." I nodded and saw Abby do the same out of the corner of my eye before we slowly left the room. As we rounded the corner, I snuck a peek around the door frame. Just checking to make sure he'd be alright.

Riley was laying flat on his back, arms behind his head and eyes half closed as he stared at the ceiling. I heard him give a little sigh and he closed his eyes completely, a peaceful expression settling on his face.

And then I knew that he would be alright. That we'd help him through this and he'd be back to his old self soon. All he needed was time to heal and our support.

I felt Abby come to stand behind me, also looking into the room. "Sweet dreams, Riley." She whispered.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Thank you to savvysparrowluv for being my beta on this one! Well, she sorta is my beta, I run everything by her before I post.. so yeah, I guess I could call her my beta… once again, thank you thank you thank you savvysparrowluv! She helped me fix my ending and to make Abby… er, IC again… it was… err, not looking good before this one… anyway, thanks again savvy darling!

Anyway, R&R please!!


	21. Family

Random: So I was checking out names for Riley's family and happened upon the name Ian. And whadaya know, Ian means "God is forgiving"! How ironic is that!

A/N: So there are lots of fics out there where Riley came from a bad family, abusive parents, parents who left him, those sort of stuff, and it struck me, why doesn't anyone write Riley a great family? I've always imagined him with some sort of a 'Zach Addy (a Bones –tv show– character) Family' – huge and fun and him being totally loved! Well, here's my take on where Riley came from…

oh, and look, my longest 'blog entry' so far!

Disclaimer: I want Riley! But I can't have him! –grumbles– The mouse and the guy with the lightning and the tree own him!

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Riley's POV

_Oh God, today is the day. I need some sort of guidance for this, please…_

_Today, I'm going to drag Ben and Abby along probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life._

_My family has invited me over for dinner, well, actually, they invited Ben and Abby over for dinner (for some reason, they forgot me. I can't believe that they wanted to meet the "Famous Treasure Protector that took Riley out of our hands" more than me! But then again, it might just be the fact that they know that I drop by the house every Saturday anyway ever since they got back from their weird Caribbean experience…), and I have to come with to "regulate" the weirdness that might radiate off my family._

_In case you were wondering, my family bounced off seven years ago to some Caribbean island to experience the "island life", as they called it. They left me and Danny (I miss my bro so much…) here in the U.S. to study and what not..._

_And now I have to deal with them again. _

_It's not that I don't like them, I mean, they're fun, but heck are they weird._

_And they call me weird names, and they have this habit of embarrassing the "youngest member of the family"…_

_But then again, families have the weird tendency to embarrass you in front of friends…_

_Exactly why I'm scared of bringing Ben and Abby (not that I haven't been embarrassed in front of them- I just don't want to make the record longer) there- they might embarrass me in front of them or worse- they might scare my best friends away._

_Just get this over with Riley, take a deep breath._

_Well, here goes nothing…_

* * *

Still Riley's POV

I gripped the steering wheel as hard as my hand would permit me to.

"Riley, let go of the wheel."

I shook my head. Na-ah. I don't want to do this. "Maybe we should just go home Ben…"

"Riley, what is it about your family that you don't want to face?"

"Nothing Ben… it's just… forget it." I walked towards the door and pressed the ringer two times. I turned around. "Okay, noone'sansweringcomeonelet'sgo!" I was about to step off the porch when I heard the door creak open. I spun around and held my arms out. "Mom!"

"Ducky!"

Oh Lord. Help me through this. Not that nickname again.

"Mom!" I repeated with a whiny voice. "Why that nickname again?"

"It's what I call my baby, remember ducky?"

Abby stifled a giggle, and Ben suppressed a laugh. I glared at them. Stop enjoying this! "Yeah… sure… whatever." I mumbled under my breath. "Mom, meet Ben and Abby-

"Ben! Abby!" Mom pushed me aside and hugged Ben and Abby. "I hope my ducky didn't give you a really hard time! He's a bit whiny and all, you know…" She winked, and let them in. I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long visit.

"You have no idea…" Ben called after mom. I delivered another death glare. He looked at me, grinned, and nodded. His eyes sparkled, and followed mom in.

I plopped on the sofa beside him. "Stop enjoying this." I whispered.

"I'm not." Ben replied silently, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"You know darn well you are… so stop. Please… for my sanity." I pleaded with my perfected-puppy eyes. Ben looked away, shaking his head, grinning.

"I don't know what's wrong Riley, they seem real nice…" Abby put in, hearing my silent pleas to Ben.

I gritted my teeth. "You have no idea."

Mom suddenly arrived again with some sashimi… and coffee? I suddenly fear whatever she's serving for dinner. "Thanks Mrs. Poole…" Abby and Ben said simultaneously.

Mom smiled, and went back to the kitchen, but not before hollering "Riley's here!" out the back door. I suspected the cavalry – a.k.a my sister, my brothers, and my dad – are being called. I just shook my head and looked at Abby and Ben. "Fine, okay, I'll try to endure and enjoy this."

Abby and Ben grinned at me. They went back to staring at the weird snack in front of them. Abby poked the sashimi while Ben decided to forgo on the raw fish altogether and drank the coffee in front of him.

I looked around and waited for everyone else to pile in. And soon enough, one by one, they started popping in. "Rileykins!"

I winced. Not that nickname… Not that I loathe it, it's just…

"How's my baby brother?"

That line said it all. I'm not a 'baby' anymore, Jacey!

"Jacey!" I plastered on a fake smile, which slowly transformed itself into a real genuine one when I saw Jacey in her pregnant glory. "Wow! Jacey! You look… big! Since when was this?"

"I know! It's been 8 months. Rileykins! You'll soon be an uncle to twins!"

"Twins?" My eyes widened involuntarily. Another involuntary muscle twitched with a whiny groan- my mouth. "Oh no, another gift to give during Christmas!"

Jacey jabbed me in the ribs. "The rest of the gang should be right by soon. They were shooting stuff in the backyard again. Uncle Fred's around, by the way, and so is Aunt Kathy, Cousin George, Cousin Greg, Uncle Roger, Granpa, Nana, Granma, Papa, Aunt Emma, Uncle Oliver, Cousin Jessie, Twins Jerry and Jeremy… "

"Is the whole clan here?" My eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"Well of course Rileykins! My brother found the greatest treasure of all time! Twice! They needed to see the hero!"

Ben glanced at us. I didn't have the heart to contradict what my older sister said, but these days, it seemed like every word coming out of my mouth is of pure reflex. Same reason I always get into fights with my brothers. "I didn't find it, Ben did."

"But you helped a lot! That counts!" Jacey said, ruffling my hair up. As much as I hated her doing that, I forgot all about it at the moment and grinned with gratefulness and recognition. What I did actually counted- someone appreciated my efforts! Not that Ben hasn't thanked me repeatedly- at times. I have to admit; sometimes I feel my best friend takes me for granted….

"Thanks Jacey." After the words left my mouth, my brothers piled in the room, and everyone said all at once- "SQUIRT!"

I braced myself for the endless tickling and nuggies that soon followed. I didn't even notice that I was grinning now, enjoying every moment I'm with my family… Why didn't I want to come here again?

* * *

Ben's POV

I watched Riley's brothers swarm over him like flies on honey. I laughed with Abby as we watch Riley being tortured to his bare soul with nuggies and tickles and all that. He was grinning madly, and looked like he totally forgot all his apprehension of us meeting his parents. It was even like he had completely forgotten us that we were here!

"Rileykins!"

"Squirt!"

"Ducky!"

"Bud!"

"Uncly Riley!"

I observed them with wide eyes as every Poole from all walks of life pounced on Riley. I looked at Abby, who was grinning madly. Riley was laughing as he chatted with his cousin, then would move over to getting loads of kisses from his nana, then would tickle his nephew, then would be tackled by another cousin, nuggie from another, a slap at the back from his uncle…

We seemed to be forgotten until Riley gestured at us. "Guys, meet Ben and Abby-"

"The treasure hunter?"

"The Ben Gates?"

"Your adoptive family?"

"Your girl?"

"The Ben and Abby you're always talking about?"

"The people who took you in while we were away?"

"The people who finally dragged you out into the world?"

Riley shushed everyone like he was in a huge press conference. "Yes, the treasure hunter, yes, he's _the_ Ben Gates, no, they're just my best friends, au contraire- Abby's Ben's wife, yes, _the _Ben and Abby, and they did _not_ take me in! I could've fended for myself but instead I chose to join them! And what do you mean dragged me out into the world?"

I couldn't stop laughing at Riley's reactions. A hand shot up in the air. "Riley, are they the best friends you always talk about on the phone?"

Riley looked at us, and winked. He said softly and proudly, "Yeah, they are."

I smiled gratefully. I glanced at Abby, who had the same look on her face. "Hi, Riley's family…" I said kind-of awkwardly.

"HI BEN! HI ABBY!" If this were a computer I would've immediately turned down the volume a hundred decibels. Every person from the Poole clan greeted us at once, and the house seemed to shake with the loudness of their voices.

But of course, one voice rose above all else. "Pooles and guests, dinner's ready!"

* * *

Everyone was eating all over the house after saying grace, and dedicating a moment of silence to Daniel, Riley's brother who already left them. I grabbed myself a plate of some salad with gummi worms(which actually didn't taste that bad- it was a fruit salad garnished with a couple of gummi worms – still weird though) and started munching away. I was making my way with Abby to some unoccupied chairs in the living room when Riley stopped us.

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, we most definitely are!" I had to shout over the sounds of silverware clinking together, people chatting with each other, occasional kids screaming at each other and parents screaming at their kids. "You have a great family Riley!"

"I know!" Riley acknowledged, and was about to say something when a cute little kid tugged at Riley's pant leg.

"Uncly Riley?"

"Just a minute Shawn – Are you guys gonna be okay on your own?" Riley asked us with an apologetic voice.

"No prob Riley, I think we can handle it!" Abby answered loudly.

Riley nodded, and followed the kid who pulled at him through the crowd.

I and Abby looked at the still empty seats that we had our eyes on earlier and started to make our way to them again. Another person stopped us: Riley's dad.

"Ben, Abby!"

"Yeah?" I answered loudly over the noise. He gestured at us to follow him outside to the backyard.

Once we got outside, we were met by his mom too, who quickly hugged us. I was stunned by the gesture. I and Abby looked at each other questioningly, and then switched our gaze to Riley's parents.

"Ben, Abby, thank you so much." Riley's mom started.

"For taking care of the kid while we were away." Riley's dad continued.

"He talks about you constantly…"

"More than constantly..."

"We wouldn't have anyone else be with him other than you. You have been a really good influence to our little boy."

It felt like I was a school teacher being praised by the parents for doing a great job with their kid. Either way, it felt really really good.

I never knew Riley talked about us with his family- I mentioned that to his parents.

"Oh, he talks about you both…." Riley's dad answered.

Riley's mom continued. "A lot…"

"He really looks up to you…"

"Especially to you, Ben. We wouldn't have him have another person to be his best friend- to be his brother. Abby, we wouldn't have anyone else to be the sister who looked over him."

"We wouldn't have him join another 'family'. Thank you so much."

The line that got me and Abby was this:

"Consider yourselves part of the family."

I smiled. I glanced at Abby, and she was smiling from ear to ear too. Both of the parents gave us huge hugs.

"You could call me Penny, but everyone calls me mom around here."

"And me Rick, but everyone else refers to me as dad."

Rick gave me a hearty slap on the back, while Abby and Penny started talking about… women… things. "So… Ben… are you with the Yankees or with the Red Sox…." Rick started, as we walked back into the house.

* * *

The small party died down around midnight, all the kids were asleep and only the adults were awake, lounging around drinking coffee, beer, wine, juice or whatever else could be drank. I was now talking to one of Riley's 'History Freak' cousins, and we were having a lively discussion over the important points on the Declaration of Independence when Riley tugged at my shoulder, stating he wanted to go home. He looked at me like a young kid who was really really tired and sleepy, dragging along a pillow. I gestured to Abby, who was engrossed in a conversation with Riley's sister. Abby nodded at me.

"Well, I guess we should be heading home now." I said quietly. The adults waved at us, while small voices of sleepy kids mumbled "Good night Uncle Ben, Aunt Abby".

Jacey accompanied us to the door, and waved good bye at us. But not before whispering to me softly, "Take care of _our_ brother, okay Ben?"

I nodded. "I would. I promise."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

So, what do you guys think?

R&R please!

-Jaeh x)


	22. Home

A/N: I'm actually supposed to post a the next 'movie night', but my plans… um, couldn't be followed because my grandma passed away… So, please bear with me if the following entries(if I don't pour everything in here already) would be quite sad and angsty… Thank you for understanding!

Still about Riley's brother's passing. This one would be something with his family… :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing- not even a National Treasure 2 vcd/dvd yet! And I want that badly!

VIDEO ANNOUNCEMENT – something quite random.. :D

/watch?vZIAlfvRnjMM – National Treasure Video to the song "Always Look On The Bright Side of Life" -just attach the youtube link to the top.. :D

DANIELDANIELDANIELDANIELDANIELDANIELDANIEL

Riley's POV

"Where did all the cartoons go?" I asked loudly, flipping channels. It was around noon, and I'm looking for the cartoons usually playing during noon on various channels. I decided on a channel that was showing Justice League when my show was suddenly cut.

News flashed, and a woman reported something about a white SUV crash. I rolled my eyes… not another car crash incident…

Then my cell phone rang. I didn't think it was anything at first, until my sister's quivering voice answered.

"Riley?"

"Jacey?" I asked worriedly. "What is it? Are you crying?"

"Riley… Daniel…"

"What about Daniel?" My heart beat twenty times faster than normal all of a sudden. I flipped the channel back to the news. The woman in the black suit was still spewing facts about the awful crash. 20 people were injured, and one dead. The woman gestured at the wreckage being towed away.

"He… he…"

"Jacey? What is it??" I asked with more urgency now. Everything around me seemed to fade and slow down.

The news report flashed a picture.

"He got into an accident… He already went home, Rileykins."

"Oh God, no… please, no." That was the only thing I managed to say. I dropped the phone.

"_We extend our condolences to the Poole family, especially to Mr. Riley Poole, Treasure Protector Ben Gates' assistant in finding the two treasures…_"

Do you know the scenes in the movies? Where everything seemed to slow down when something bad happens? Or when the main character receives a bad news? That's how everything feels right now.

I grabbed my phone, and grabbed my coat. I have to get to my family as fast as I can…

* * *

The radio continued to spew details about the crash. I willed myself not to turn off the radio- I have to know what happened.

As I drove to my parent's house, I can't help but wonder about everything.

What could have happened?

Then it hit me.

This is all my fault.

If that never happened, he wouldn't have left… Oh God, what did I do…

_I was hacking into some database of a corporation who hired me to look for holes in their security system, when someone knocked. "Who is it?" I shouted. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like I haven't slept in days, which was the actual case._

"_Riley?" Someone from the door said, his voice muffled by the door._

_I'd recognize that voice anywhere._

"_Danny?" I opened the door. Danny glanced at me._

"_Riley? You haven't been sleeping again, haven't you?"_

_I didn't answer. "Want to come in?"_

_Daniel didn't even move. He just repeated his question and continued to glare at me. _

_I rolled my eyes and walked back in. "I have things to do."_

"_Riley! I thought we've talked about this! Stop overworking yourself!"_

"_I'm not over working myself! Stop treating me like a child, Danny! I'm not a kid anymore!" I snapped. Maybe it's the lack of sleep… maybe its all the caffeinated drinks I've been living on for the last few days._

_Daniel didn't answer immediately. His voice lot its usual cheeriness, and he mentioned flatly, his eyes down, which he always does when something's bothering him. "Ah… hey, I'm back… just passed and showed up… well, I guess you're busy… so, ah.. I'm going."_

"_Yeah… see you around." I replied, and went back to my computer. He left my apartment, and closed the door._

After that I left to go to Ben's house to get some sleep, just because Danny told me to. If I didn't leave my computer back at my apartment (which took a lot of will power to do), I wouldn't be able to leave it alone.

I thought it was nothing. Just another fight between me and my brother. He always scolded me about that, but I knew he understood. When it comes to work, especially when we both love it, we both tend to overwork ourselves just to finish what we were doing…

But that's it. It wasn't nothing. My parents called me afterwards, asking me if Danny was around. They told me he told them that he'd be staying at my place, and I told them he left early. They shrugged it off, thinking he just went someplace and would probably return later.

Then the news flashed.

Oh God. I can't believe it. He's gone.

* * *

I knocked on the door, and was met with a huge hug from my mom. Mom was sobbing; my sister's face was tear streaked, and my brothers' eyes red from crying.

My dad called me outside. I meekly walked out, and met my father. He hugged me fiercely, and started sobbing.

My dad. My father. The _Padre de familia_. Crying. Sobbing.

Do you know what that does to a son's psyche?

I saw my dad. My strong, steel dad, whom I always thought when I was a kid he was really superman in disguise, crying. Crying while hugging me to death. I adjusted his grip; his hug was killing me. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged my dad back too and just patted him on the back.

He sobbed, calling out my brother's name quietly. "Danny… Danny's dead…"

I haven't cried. Yet. I mean, I know he's dead; I'm even here at home where everyone else was crying, and no tears. I blinked back tears that came from seeing my dad cry. I can't cry for _that_ reason-that everyone else was crying- I can't cry because of that. I want to cry because my brother died. But the tears aren't coming just yet.

My dad finally let go of me. He sniffed. I brought my gaze up to his eyes, and saw they were red and teary from crying. I smiled sadly, and hugged him again. We both stepped in the house, and he got himself busy. He ran around, calling for pizza and all that.

"Riley, they would release Daniel tomorrow. Aaron," Jacey glanced at my oldest brother, who was with his family. "already made the arrangements."

"Is anyone pressing charges?" I asked, thinking of the crash. I didn't hear whatever was on the news… was it drunk driving? Reckless impudence? Whatever?

Jacey shook her head. "The police already ruled it out as an accident. The driver, apparently, had a stroke."

I nodded, feeling detached, slowly… that's usually what happens when something bad, and huge, happens to me. I slowly get detached, and before, I run off, but with Ben around, I usually just isolate myself from the world, only snapping out of it when needed. I don't really know why. To think maybe? To work through it? To grieve?

I told my family that I have to go. Everyone looked at me, and nodded. They understood that part of me, so they understood what I was going to do.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked me. "So we could contact you easily."

"I'll at Ben's house all week until the funeral."

Everyone nodded. My nephew waved at me. I waved back.

* * *

I drove back to my place first, and stayed there all day, which slowly shifted to night. I finished my work, and jumped on my bed, staring at the ceiling, afraid to go to sleep, afraid to face the nightmares that could come, the hurt to eventually hit me, the finality of the everything.

When I got bored, I jumped back on my Ferrari. I sat there for a while, running fingers over the steering wheel, the door, the hand brake… For a second there, the idea of running far, far away, like I usually do, sounded really really good. But Ben, Abby, and my family's face flashed into mind, including Danny lecturing me about _not_ running away for once, so I decided against it and just drove back to Ben and Abby's house.

I glanced at myself in the rearview mirror. My eyes are bloodshot from staying awake all night, my hair sticking out in weird places. I surveyed my clothes for a moment. Everything was wrinkled, and all folds weren't falling into the right places. I parked somewhere on Ben and Abby's place, jumped out, opened the door, and walked in. Ben and Abby sat there on the couch, watching tv. I smiled at them (which I hope came across with the message, "I'm okay", but I doubt it…) and walked pass by.

I can't tell them just yet. I'm not ready to tell them. I'm not ready yet.

I went straight to my room, and locked it. I jumped on my bed, willing myself to close my eyes.

It's going to be a long week.

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

A/N: Do you guys even need to know what happened to me lol? Ah well… . Hope you enjoyed!

R&R please! :)

-Jaeh x)


	23. Arguments

Disclaimer: I wish I own Riley… I do, I really really do. But if wishes are like fishes, we'd be over populated by fishes now. On another note, is it fishes, or fish? The plural, I mean.

Warning: Ben/Abby moments… well, sort of.

A/N: well, after that angsty chappie, I'm ready to have fun. And well… I'm not sure if this is fun… anyway…

BENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBY

Riley's POV

_Ben and Abby sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g… _

The annoying... song... rhyme… whatever it is slipped through my mind again as I fixed a video-photo montage I'm making for Abby's birthday… Half of the pictures are Ben and Abby kissing. Bleh. Seeing your friends kiss more often than not makes you feel weird… It's like seeing my brother and my sister kiss… Blech. Now that's an image I didn't need to go through my mind…

Ben and Abby. I remember that time when he was still Paul Brown and I was… Bill, and she was Dr. Abigail Chase, the hot-but-mean declaration lady… She's still the mean declaration lady to me, but hot- it's like saying my sister is hot. Weird.

_Ben and Abby sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…_

This is getting ridiculous. I know I've sang it to them more than once to annoy, but this is frustrating. The stupid rhyme is not leaving my head! So I gave up and incorporated it in the movie.

This is getting a bit too gooey for my taste. I did some stretching for a few seconds and made my way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I glanced at the clock. Almost three. Way past my bed time.

I got the coffee maker started when someone knocked on my door. Who in the world visits you at three in the morning?

I opened the door, prepared to launch into a five-minute whining and groaning on what time it is when I saw Ben looking defeated.

He got kicked out of the house. Again.

I groaned inwardly. Ben… what did you do now? I let him in, and he headed straight for the sofa. He was wearing a shirt and pajamas, and brought nothing else. That's good, at least Abby didn't get him to pack, that means it probably isn't too bad. I hope.

"What did you do?"

I handed Ben a mug of coffee. I sat down beside him, and watched him drink the coffee quickly, leaning against the chair after he finished his mug. "Nothing."

"Then what are you doing here in my apartment at around three in the morning?" I drawled. I inhaled the coffee's aroma, and felt a bit more alert. "What set it off again?" Set it off- the little system I refer to as "Abby alert". Green for happy, Blue for fine, Yellow for beware, Orange for bad, Red for stay-away-from-her. And if Ben got kicked out, that means this is bad and huge… or something he has already done repeatedly.

"Is it wrong to visit my best friend?" He mumbled. He lay down on the sofa and placed his feet on my lap. I pushed them away roughly.

"Ben! I know you've been kicked out but there is not enough sympathy generated for your feet to be on top!" ...wait, that doesn't sound right…

Ben blinked at me. "Ah, that sounded better in my head." I replied sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. "Well, what did you do?" I quizzed again.

Ben murmured something incoherent and shifted positions. I rolled my eyes. "Ben…" I shook Ben awake. He swatted a hand at me like I was some annoying bug. I glared at him. He started muttering something, probably a few curses under his breath, something about me bugging him a lot. I repeated his name louder, trying to get him to stop mumbling. Really, whining and groaning is _my_ thing, it's really annoying and it certainly does _not _work for Ben… so I got a glass of cold water from the kitchen and poured it on his head.

"Da- Riley!"

"Ben!" I answered gleefully to my name, seeing the reaction on Ben's face when he jumped off the sofa. I live for these moments... "I want to know what's wrong!" I insisted. I thought for a moment. _Something huge, or something he has already done repeatedly… Ah._ "It's your fault again, isn't it?"

Ben glared at the floor and let out an angry sigh. With that, I knew I was right. I sighed, and sat down beside him again. "I'm right, aren't I?"

I inhaled and started asking Ben questions in a quiet voice. "You made another decision without her, didn't you? You didn't ask her anything again because you knew she was going to agree, did you?"

Ben didn't take his eyes off the floor. I knew I was on the right track because he wasn't saying anything. "You didn't bring it up with her, did you?"

Ben raised his hands in exasperation. "I don't see why I need to bring up something with her when I already know what she's going to say!"

"See Ben, that's where you've got it wrong!" I jumped up and pointed a finger at him, grinning at first for I found out what I wanted to know, and then looked at him seriously. "You guys are married! Man and wife! One in God and the society's eyes and all that! You are supposed to share things with her and figure things out _together_."

"But if she usually disagrees with me, and we proceed to argue about that certain thing and I manage to bring her around anyway, I don't see the point why I should bring the matter up with her even if I know we're probably going to argue anyway and in the end agree on my decision!"

"That's your problem Ben! That resolute and stubborn mind of yours…" I pointed out calmly. Ben's voice was already louder than that one time under the Trinity church… He always gets defensive when it comes to his fights with Abby….

Ben stared at me dumbly.

"Let me guess, that is exactly what Abby said, huh?"

Ben laughed bitterly. "Second time I've heard someone say that today, yeah."

"It's not merely a theory anymore Ben, I know a bunch of people who'd agree with me." I leaned back, satisfied that I got my (and Abby's) point across. And actually managed to get it in his head… that's a start. "Don't get me wrong, it's great that you're rooted in whatever you believe in, but Ben, there are just some instances in where you should just let others in that thick skull of yours too, you know?"

Ben shrugged. I smirked. "I'm right, aren't I? And you're starting to see it, aren't you?"

Ben raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, you're right."

I couldn't wipe the smug look off my face. "Hah." I stood up and made my way to my room. Ben lay back down on the sofa.

"Hey Riley…"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I smiled. "No problem. I'm your best friend, and it's my job to point out these things…" I paused, thinking for a second. "When Abby's not around, anyway." I walked towards Ben again, pulling a chair beside the sofa. "Now that we've figured out what's wrong, let's figure out what _you _could do to make it up to Abby… again…"

ABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBENABBYBEN

R&R please! :D

-Jaeh x)


	24. Rescue

A/N: I prolly wouldn't update as much as I used to... I just entered the wonderful world that is college, and I'm getting kinda busy.. I'd do my best to update as much as possible, though!

Disclaimer: I own NoThInG. xD

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

"Two cheeseburger and fries. Large Sprite and Coke light. To go…" Riley handed the cashier a hundred dollars. She wrinkled her nose, looking into the cash register. _She probably hasn't got any change… cute._ "And keep the change…" He winked. The girl giggled. _That took care of that…_ "So what's your name…" The girl laughed, and gestured to her name tag. "Right..." Riley leaned over the counter. "Hi Ca-"

"Hey dude! Get off the line if you're done ordering!"

"Stop flirting and get back to work!"

Angry shouts erupted all around. Riley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He flashed a grin at the girl. She smiled shyly, and handed him a note. Riley left the counter with a huge smile on his face, and headed out the door.

"Here ya go…" Riley handed Aly a bag.

Aly reached in and grabbed a french fry. "Thanks." She took a bite out of her burger. "I heard quite a commotion in there… you didn't happen to flirt with the cashier again, did you?"

Riley tugged at his collar sheepishly. "No, not at all…"

Aly conked him on the head with her bag. "Uh-huh, yeah, right."

"Really! I swear I wasn't!"

Aly prepared to hit him again with her bag, pulling her arm back when someone suddenly grabbed the bag and took off. "Riley! My bag!"

Riley looked up, and saw a kid run off clutching Aly's handbag like it was some prize. He took off himself at top-speed, and ran after the kid.

"Stop! Hey! Hey! Stop him! That's my girlfriend's bag! Hey! Stop that kid!" He screamed.

_Wouldn't considerate people have grabbed the kid now? What in the world are they waiting for? Don't just stand there! Help out! _Riley weaved through the crowd, _who aren't even making an effort to stop the kid who is running off with the stolen bag, _shoving people aside as gently as one chasing a crook could.

"Stop him! HEY!! Stop that thief! Someone grab the kid!" _Would someone stop him already! They're just moving aside and letting me- and that kid- pass through! Someone else do something too!_

A young girl walked past him, pushing a pink Barbie bike along. Riley grabbed the seat and pulled the bike towards him. "Sorry kid, I'll give it back later!" He got on the 'girl' bike and pedaled as fast as he can, trying to catch the thief.

"Someone grab that kid with the bag!" Riley yelled again. The shame of riding a pink girl bike was quickly forgotten as Riley sped past people staring at him. "The bag! Grab the kid with the bag!"

"Riley! Riley wait up darn it!" Aly ran after Riley, giggling. She watched him pedal as fast as he possibly can on the Barbie bike. "He's riding a girl's bike…" She laughed to herself, clearly amused. "Riley! STOP!"

Riley pulled on the brakes and put his foot down. "What? Aly! Don't you want to get your bag back?"

Aly laughed and swung an arm over Riley's shoulder. "There's nothing important in it anyway. My wallet and my phone are in my pockets, and my ipod's on me. Even my keys are in my pocket. I don't keep anything in my bag after that last snatching incident…"

Riley turned around, and started guiding the bike along to give it back to the girl from whom he took it from. "Oh." He sighed. "So does that mean that what I just did was useless?"

"Nah. You impressed me enough. You may not be some knight in some shining armor, but you'll do just fine." Aly punched Riley in the shoulder playfully. Riley pretended to wince, and laughed. Aly gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You'll still be my hero…" She pushed Riley, causing him to trip on a sidewalk crack. Aly laughed, and bounded towards Riley's car.

Riley laughed and shook his head. He gave the girl her bike, then ran after Aly. Both laughed when he tripped over another sidewalk crack again. He glanced at Aly before he drove off. "What?"

"I love you." Riley said, running his hand through her hair.

"I know… Just drive!" Aly punched him jokingly, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

hehehe... rileyOC fluff... any questions about their relationship? :D I usually try not to dive into it so much just because I know that there are alotta RileyOCs out there anyway... but the best OC for Riley is mine, bwahahaha! just kidding!

R&R please!

-Jaeh xD


	25. Haunted

Riley's eyes snapped open

A/N: The plot is kinda overused, I guess, but I like it a lot, lol. Oh, and parts of this fic was actually written by fantomfairy/loremipsum, she gave me the drabble so I could get some ideas.. she said I could use it so, I did... thanks loremipsum! I just edited and added some stuff… :)

Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer- According to section bla, article blabbity bla, blabbity blabla bla, no one else owns Riley and National Treasure but Disney and Brukheimer. Which completely sucks. Carry on now…

SCARYSCARYSCARYSCARYSCARYSCARY

Riley's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he heard something. He strained his ears. The creaking of the old bed and breakfast was creepy enough…the wind outside and every once in a while the furnace would drone. It must have been part of his dream.

Riley sighed and closed his eyes again. The edges of sleep were beginning to engulf him when he heard _it_…again.

Riley sat straight up in his bed. It hadn't been imagination. He heard it. He was _absolutely_ _sure_ he heard it. A low unearthly moan drifted through his room. _What in the world…_

Some of the people had told them this place was haunted. He even Googled the place, and found stories of haunting and paranormal visits. It was even on some Ghost hunting show...

_Keep it together Riley…there's a logical explanation. _He threw off his quilt and stared the ceiling, afraid to look around. "I know I've always believed in ghosts but I never said I want to meet one!"

He quickly rolled out of bed and glanced around nervously. The moan came again this time- it seemed closer then ever. Riley grabbed a poker that lay near the fireplace and brandished it. He crept behind the door and waited.

"Come out! Show yourself!" He said, failing miserably at sounding brave. The noise only grew louder. "I'm warning you! I have a poker!"

The door suddenly flew open.

"AHH!!" screamed Riley, blindly swinging his weapon.

"AHH!" shouted the person, ducking the object in the nick of time. "Riley! For the love of- what are you doing?!" Ben stood there, looking annoyed and concerned- but more annoyed.

"Oh, Ben it's just you, thank God." Riley dropped the poker and looked like he was going to pounce and hang on to Ben for dear life.

"What are you doing with that? You almost killed me!"

"Ben, I think this room is haunted!" Riley said in a whisper.

"Haunted." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…there's this moaning sound that keeps coming…"

"Riley, it's just the wind."

"No," Riley said stubbornly. "It sounds like its right in the room." He glanced around, his eyes darting wildly.

"Okay, well where is this noise of yours?"

Riley sighed. _Figures._ It had stopped as soon as Ben entered the room. "Well maybe it just stopped for a while."

"Riley," Ben said looking a little sympathetic, "Maybe you were having a nightmare?"

"I think I know the difference between reality and dreams, Ben. Besides, I heard it when I was wide awake!"

Ben shook his head, and sat on Riley's bed. "Look, you just need a good night's rest is all. I can do a boogeyman check under the bed if it makes you feel better." He raised the sheets and glanced under the bed, finding nothing but dust.

"Okay, well if some horrible specter comes to steal my soul away I hope you're happy."

"Goodnight Riley," Ben closed the door without another word.

_Fine. If he won't help then I'm going to investigate myself._

He picked up the poker and began to scout around. Riley walked out of the room and stood in the silent hallway. He heard Ben getting back into bed and Abigail's loud breathing. He snickered. He slowly walked down the hallway glancing left and right. There was that creepy painting…the one of the dragon. He looked closer at it. He could have sworn…

_The eyes were glowing red. _

Riley dropped the poker and backed away from it, all the way back down the hallway. He stopped in front of the Gates' door. He cracked it open relieved to see Ben was now sleeping. He went over to Abigail and shook her awake. "Hey Abby… Abs, wake up."

She groaned and looked at him, eyes droopy with sleep.

"What is it?"

"I think you need to check this out…" Riley whispered.

"Can't Ben go with you…?"

"I already woke him up and he didn't believe me!"

Abby let out a heavy sigh and stood up slowly. "Alright… okay… Just make it quick."

He quickly led her down the hallway to the painting. "Figures." The eyes weren't glowing red anymore.

"So what about it?"

"The eyes were glowing red."

She looked at him incredulously. "Riley, you might want to get more sleep."

Riley stamped his foot. "It was! Some poltergeist is playing mind games with me!"

"Go back to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Abby muttered, walking back to her and Ben's room.

_Fine! I'm going to solve this myself and get to the bottom of this or my name isn't Holmes! Oh… wait a second… it's not... right. _His mind wandered a bit as he opened the door to his room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness…

* * *

Abby crawled back into bed, muttering to herself. "Either he needs sleep, or a few therapy sessions with some psychologist…"

Ben stirred beside her and turned. "What did he want this time?"

"He said the painting's eyes were glowing red."

"He told me he heard a moaning noise in his room."

"Do you think he's playing a prank on us?"

"No I don't think so. He seemed genuinely unnerved. It's probably just something from the basement, the furnace or whatever."

"Then what about the painting?"

Ben shrugged."We'll talk to him about it tomorrow…I think the best thing is to let him sleep on it."

Abby yawned, and glanced at the bedside clock. "Well, we should go back to sleep now, we still have that presentation tomorrow…"

Suddenly they heard Riley let out a scream from the next room. They looked at each other and threw back the sheets running as fast as they could to Riley's room.

Ben and Abby looked like they were going to suck the life out of whoever was going to hurt Riley when they opened the door. Riley pointed a finger to the corner, and they both glanced at it.

In the corner sat a lone, garfield-like kitten.

"A kitten." Ben said in a deadpan voice. "You have got. to be. kidding me."

"Riley…" Abby started threateningly.

Ben knelt beside the kitten and scratched it between the ears. The kitten mewed softly. Abby smiled, and picked it up. "Aww… Riley! You're afraid of a little kitty cat?"

Ben took the cat from Abby and brought it closer to Riley.

"No... guys… you don't understand… GET THAT FURBALL AWAY FROM ME!"

Ben continued and stretched his arms out, the cat centimeters away from Riley's face.

"Guys, guys you don't undertand! I-I… ha-I…ha..ha..ha.. HACHOO!" Riley sneezed. The kitten blinked innocently at him. "I'm a-ha..ha-choo! I'm allergic!" He sniffed.

Ben pulled the cat away from Riley and put it down. The kitten bounded out of the room. Ben smirked, and shook his head at Riley. Abby suppressed her giggles.

"Now that we know it's nothing but a cat, can you let us sleep now?" Ben yawned.

Riley nodded, and sniffed. "Yeah, I-" He sneezed again, then yawned. "-guess so…"

Ben and Abby left the room without another word. Riley stretched his arms, and fell back to the bed, immediately asleep.

Outside, the dragon's eyes glowed fierce red again, and darted its eyes towards Riley's room.

BOO!BOO!BOO!BOO!BOO!BOO!BOO!

R&R please!

-Jaeh x)

PS: Guys! Could y'all help me reach a hundred reviews? Pretty please? With Riley on top- on second thought, I'd keep Riley(hehehe)... you can have the cherry though! I won't hold back posts if I don't make it to a hundred yet, though... but I thought I could give it a shot and ask for your help, hehehe…


	26. Scared

**A/N: Guys! Guys, thank you sooo much! I can't thank you enough- yay! A hundred – and one – reviews! Because of that, this one is dedicated to you guys! Although this one would be- um, hopefully, kinda spooky… :D**

Disclaimer: I would LOVE to own Riley. But I think it would never come to actually owning him, huh?

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah… you heard it too?"

"We shouldn't have agreed to babysit this house. It's a house for crying out loud- it doesn't need babysitting!"

"Well you dragged me into this!"

"I did not! Ben asked us both!"

"He asked you first!"

"_Then who is the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?_"

"I hate it when you use that!" Aly turned away. Something made a screeching sound above them. She almost jumped into Riley's lap. "What in the bloody heck was that… did you hear that?"

"I have no clue…" Riley took Aly protectively in his arms- even if he was shaking like a frozen scared rabbit himself. "We should've just come with them to Memphis!"

"I'd rather listen to Ben drone on for hours than stay here!"

Riley glanced at her incredulously. "Seriously?"

"No... not really, no…" Aly grinned at him, and they both laughed. The screeching sound interrupted the moment of laughter they had. It now came from the hall behind them.

"Ri, I am honestly scared. And you know I'm not easily scared…" Aly started, clutching Riley's arm as they backed away from the sound.

"I know Al…" He gripped Aly's hand as hard as she was gripping her arm. They continued to back away slowly.

Aly picked up a nearby flashlight she spotted and shone it in the dark hall in front of the. "Come on Riley… We have to check what that is."

"Are you nuts?! Are you crazy? That thing might eat us alive!"

"I wanna know what the 'thing' is! What if it's just a cat again?"

Riley held Aly back by her arm as she advance. "Then we better stay away from them- they're dangerous!"

"It's called allergies, Riley, it won't kill you…" Aly rolled her eyes. "Come on! I'll 'go down the creepy tunnel first'…"

Riley scoffed at the line and followed Aly. His steps quickly took over Aly's pace and led on, despite the fear evident on his face.

They walked through the dark hall with the flashlight. Aly tried and flicked the hall light open when the power went out. "Great. Just great."

"Typical. What are we, in a bad horror movie?"

Aly gulped. "Well if we are, then it's getting crazy spooky."

"Tell me about it." They advanced slowly, the only things they see were what they happen upon with the flashlight.

They suddenly felt cold wind woosh between them. Aly buried his face in Riley's shoulder and hugged him. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Riley's pace quickened with each beat of his heart. "Come on, let's continue... We have nowhere to head but straight ahead- unless you want to know what caused the wind."

"It was probably just an open window." Aly said, trying to assure herself and Riley. But they both knew that it wasn't. "Okay… after you…"

Riley started to climb the stairs. "Watch your step..." He warned.

They both started to climb. After ten minutes, Riley suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"We've been climbing the stairs for-" He looked at his glow-in-the-dark watch. "-ten minutes."

"So?"

"Aly, the second floor is not that high."

The two both gulped at the realization. Riley stepped back down.

"That wasn't normal." He mumbled. "We went nowhere."

"You think?" Aly pulled on Riley's arm. "Come on, let's just get out of here and wait for Ben and Abby in your car… or your or my apartment. I'd even sleep on the couch…"

"Good idea… But I'd rather sleep on the couch so you'll be more comfortable..." Riley started for the front door. But it was nowhere to be seen.

Aly hid behind Riley again. "Where's the door?"

Riley gulped nervously for what seemed to be the third time this hour. "I-it seems like it disappeared." He tried to make his voice calm. "Let's try the windows."

Aly headed towards the first window she knew was there and looked at it. The full moon shone eerily in the scenery, making the place look really beautiful other than making it look haunted and scary. Aly could find a latch. "There's nothing on it. No latch, no nothing. How do we open this?"

"Break it. We need to break the window."

"How? There's nothing close enough to hit it with here… And I certainly wouldn't want to go back in that-" Aly shone her flashlight on the first floor. "-or up there." She glanced up the second floor steps.

"Well we can't go anywhere. Should we wait here?"

The screeching sound started again, closer, and closer. This time it was accompanied by an unearthly moan.

"Let's try it up there again." Aly started for the stairs, Riley following closely behind.

They made it to the second floor this time, and both hurried to Riley's room.

Riley made the mistake of looking back. "A-A-Al…"

"What?"

"What's that following us?"

Aly turned her head around. "Is that… Ben?"

"Ben?" Riley stopped, and stared at the figure. "It's a Ben alright… it's Benjamin Franklin! Run!"

Aly started running faster. She had just turned a corner when she suddenly stopped. Riley zipped past her, and paused when he saw her standing in the middle of the corridor. "What?! Come on!"

"Riley, it's Ben Franklin! He could _not_ be a bad ghost!"

Riley sighed. He walked back, and found Ben Franklin's ghost floating in front of them, wrinkling his nose and staring at them funny. "I say… What are you young people doing here?"

Riley stared, bewildered. Aly just grinned at the ghost. "We… I mean, our friends now live here, Sir Franklin, sir…"

"Y-y-you're supposed to be dead." Riley squeaked, finding his voice. "I'm talking to a ghost…"

"Well of course my boy!" Ben Franklin sat-no, floated on a nearby chair. "I could simply not be alive around this time now, couldn't I?"

Riley shook his head. "No sir… no…"

Aly knotted her forehead. "Sir Franklin, were you the one who made the front door disappear? And the stairs… the noise"

"Sorry my dear, I wasn't the one who did all that… You might want to ask him…" The ghost gestured towards another entity coming towards them…

The dark shadow came forward slowly, and released another howl. Riley' and Aly's eyes widened, and started for Riley's room again. Riley ran for his door, and accidentally slammed himself into it. He fell back down, and everything went dark.

Riley shot up, screaming. "Whoa! What in the world was that!"

"Huh?" Aly looked at Riley nonchalantly. "You do know you've been screaming for the past few minutes on the couch, right?"

"That long? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're so cute when you're asleep…" Aly answered, and went back to the tv show she was watching.

Riley rolled his eyes, and sat up. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started munching.

Something dark watched them closely from the window.

WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA

Whoa! What's that dark… black… thing!?

Oh, and cyber bag of cookies for the person who spots the Star Wars and the vague Suite Life of Zack and Cody reference...!

R&R please!!

-Jaeh x)


	27. Clothes

A/N: Something random lol… I decided to have fun with clothes and rhymes… :D Now this is really what you call a short one-shot, lol… oh, and thanks for reviewing guys! please keep em coming! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

CLOTHESCLOTHESCLOTHESCLOTHESCLOTHESCLOTHES

"Riley, what are you wearing?"

"A neon violet button-down collared shirt. Something wrong with it?"

Abby raised her eyebrows, and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Fine." Riley marched back into his room and changed his clothes.

"Sometimes I just don't know where that kid gets ideas for his clothes."

"I heard that!" A muffled voice screamed, followed by a thud and an ow. _I made this rule once… never call me kid. And of course, they always seem to forget I'm not one…_

Ben walked out of the room, fixing his bowtie. "Don't ask me- I wonder too." Abby reached up to finish the bowtie for Ben. "I finally get to wear this to something I'm actually invited to…"

Abby laughed. "Yeah, finally."

"You look stunning in red…"

Abby smiled. "Thanks…"

Riley caught them in mid-kiss as he emerged in a t-shirt and shorts. "I'm right here!"

"So?" Abby answered. She scanned Riley's clothes and shook her head. "Riley, we are not going to the mall… It's an evening party…"

Riley sighed and headed to his room once more. "Why do I have to come again?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because you're part of the treasure hunting party, Riley… and this party's thrown for us by the museum." Ben stood by Riley's door and knocked. "Hurry up- we're going to be late!"

Riley emerged in a tuxedo. Wearing his converses.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That." Abby pointed at his shoes. "You are not seriously considering wearing your chucks with your tux…?"

"But Abs, tux without chucks really sucks! Please leave me be for you see, these shoes are lucky!" Riley smirked. _Now let me see you beat that rhyme, Abby!_

"Riley, your chucks don't go with your tu-" Abby stopped when she saw what Riley was trying to do. "Change your shoes Riley."

"Why? No way!"

"Riley!" Abby threatened. The two glared at each other.

"We are going to be late-" Ben started as he felt the tension growing between the two. It was as if electric sparks flew through the air.

"It won't hurt to be fashionably late…" Riley said, not turning away from Abby.

"Ben stay out of this…" Abby warned.

"Let him wear the shoes Abby, he's a grown man, he could wear whatever he wants!" Ben sighed.

Riley grinned and crossed his arms with satisfaction. "Thanks Ben! And he's right!"

Abby turned to him in shock. "You are siding with him?!"

"And Riley change out of those shoes- they don't fit with the tuxedo." Ben raised his hands in defeat at Abby.

Riley looked at him with confused and annoyed eyes. "Who are you really siding with, Ben?"

"Abby… You... Nobody!" Ben said, finally taking control. "Riley, change out of those clothes and into something else. Wear a sports jacket over a shirt or something, you could wear your chucks if you want. No one would care what you're wearing. Abby, you look stunning. Want me to escort you to the limo? Riley still has to change into things and call Aly to be his date or something for the dance. Let's cool off in there."

Abby glared at Ben, but followed him. Riley went back into his room and changed into what Ben suggested. He walked over to the front door to meet Aly in a semi formal cocktail dress- with leggings and her converses also on.

"We're really trying to fit in, huh?" Aly grinned, scanning Riley's clothes.

Riley swung an arm over Aly's shoulder. "It's what we do."

They both laughed, and entered the limousine.

_And the rest is history. Let's just say you don't want to know what Abby said next…_

CHUCKSCHUCKSCHUCKSCHUCKSCHUCKSCHUCKS

R&R please, no matter how random, short and how much it sucks lol!

-Jaeh xD


	28. Dread

Disclaimer: I own this! I own this! I own this! -dripping sarcasm- Uh yeah. No. Everyone knows who owns National Treasure, right? xD

DREADDREADDREADDREADDREADDREADDREAD

"Ben? Ah… I really need your help…"

Next message.

"Ben please help me out here!"

Next message.

"Ben-" Then a scream of terror.

And that was it. Ben's heart pounded as he grabbed his coat and the keys to his car.

* * *

"Riley?"

The door was locked when he arrived. He had pulled his spare key out and opened the door cautiously, afraid of what he might see inside.

It was worse than he imagined.

"Riley?" He repeated. Ben stepped over the strewn laundry. He flicked the lights on.

What he saw was not a pretty sight. Chairs were thrown to one side, the couch was ripped, and all the drawers were open. It was as if a hurricane has stormed through the house.

The worst possible scenarios ran through Ben's head. Is Riley still alive? Was he kidnapped? Where is he? Was he robbed? What were they looking for?

Then he saw it. Lying in the middle of the floor. One of Riley's most prized possessions.

The Laptop.

Ben ran out of the house and jumped into his car. It didn't even occur to him to call 911. Only one thing was on his mind- look for Riley.

He drove through the streets, eyes squinting, trying to see if he could spot anything remotely suspicious that would explain what could've happened to Riley. He remembered that the Ferrari wasn't parked in front of his apartment, so he kept his eyes peeled for the shiny red car.

_I should've answered his calls. I should've driven by his apartment. I should've listened to the pleas of help. Whatever happens to him is all my fault. _Ben thought.

Then he saw it. What he was looking for.

The car sat beside a parking meter, just across the street from the park.

_The park? They're going to kill him in the park and dump his body there!_ Ben's suddenly over-active imagination overtook his mind. All rational thoughts ceased to exist when the people he loved and cared about are possibly in danger. Like right now. "Riley!" He called. Then he heard a terrified scream.

He hurried towards the sound.

"Riley!"

"He's coming! RUN!" Ben heard Riley scream. He ran towards the hysterical voice.

Riley sped past him. "Run! He's coming he's coming!"

Ben didn't move. _Riley… Riley's alive! _He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The relief that flooded through him immediately turned into anger. '_He's coming he's coming!'_ Riley's terrified screams ran past his memory. _Who in the world is he?_ Forgetting the possible danger that might await him in the woods, he marched in, determined to slug the guy in the face who wanted Riley dead.

Then a boy suddenly sped past him. "Shawn?" Ben raised an eyebrow and stopped. _What's Riley's nephew doing here?_ Another boy sped past him. Ben caught this one, though, and looked into his face. "Steve? What are you guys doing here?"

"Unc-o Ben run!" _The 4-yr-old kid had never been able to say Uncle right… _Then he saw it. He saw him. The black and white stripes, and menacing look in his eyes as he bounded towards them.

_Oh crap._

The skunk turned around and raised its tail.

_It's a skunk._

"RUN!" Ben screamed. He took the kid in his arms and ran away.

Too late.

The skunk released the offensive odor. He seemed to laugh, and ran away back into the bush.

Ben coughed. "Oh what the he-" Another cough racked him. Steve sneezed. "Iw Unc-o Ben, we smell bad!"

Ben sighed, then coughed again. He walked out of the cluster of trees. "I know kid."

Riley ran towards them, stopping once he caught a whiff of the smell. "Ugh! Ben! You guys smell awful!"

Ben gave him a scalding look spelling, 'you think?', and rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to your apartment and get this smell off us."

"Alright. But you guys are NOT touching my car."

* * *

"Skunk smell… skunk smell… Ah! Here it is." Riley announced. He clicked on the link. "Let's see… one quart of 3 percent hydrogen peroxide and ¼ cup of baking soda then one teaspoon of liquid soap or dish soap. Alright kids, get in the tub!"

Ben scowled. Steve and Shawn laughed. He glared at Steve. "Don't laugh at me kid, you got sprayed too."

Steve laughed harder until Ben started to laugh at himself too. After a few minutes, Riley arrived with all the ingredients. "Here Ben." He placed them down on the floor of the bathroom. "You owe me for this. You're the one who's getting this smell out of this house."

"What? They're your nephews!"

"And you're adopted by the family, so that makes them yours too." Riley smirked. "Besides, you got what you deserved. I called you a few minutes earlier asking for your help. But you didn't come, Ben! If you came we wouldn't have went to the park and they wouldn't have trashed everything. Now I have to fix the mess the kids made of my apartment." He laughed evilly and mockingly.

"You think you got it bad? Just inhale, Riley, without your stupid gas mask on."

"In your dreams, Ben." He grinned.

Ben rolled his eyes, shut the bathroom door and sighed. _I am not ever going to leave Riley with my kids. Never._

SKUNKSKUNKSKUNKSKUNKSKUNKSKUNK

R&R please!

-Jaeh x)


	29. Songs

A/N: Hi! This is your.. erm, author, speaking.. just so you guys know, and before I forget (again), that the Star Wars and the vague Suite Life of Zack and Cody reference are these lines in the Chappy 26 "scared" are...

Star Wars - It was a whole straight-up quote guys - "_Who is the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?_"

Hehehe...

The Suite life one is the part where they ran into the door- or something.. oh my goodness, i can't believe i forgot... sigh

well, cyber-cookie to Alexa Twitch who caught the Suite life one! (well, sort of - i sorta kinda forgot what it was, lol)

Anyway, let's get on with the ficcy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing even if i'd want to own something!

Warning: EXTREMELY silly. I hope that in the so called "normal-ish parts" in this chappie I got Abby, Ben, and Riley IC. :D And this one is kinda short.. :D

RILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBY

"Ben, remember that time we were there in the city of gold?"

Ben lowered down his book. "What about it?"

"**First I was afraid, I was petrified.**" Riley said, gesturing in an odd manner, even for him. "Then you almost got left in there… and there was water everywhere, Ben… I **kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.**"

Ben's expression softened. "Oh." He smiled. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd see you again, Riley."

"**But **then **I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I grew strong! I learned how to carry on!**"

Ben involuntarily leaned back. "What? Riley, are you okay?"

Riley stood up, and suddenly a microphone appeared in front of him. The lights dimmed, and a disco ball slowly emerged from the ceiling. "Introducing, Mrs. Abigail Chase-Gates!" He gestured to the stairs, and Abby descended, her skirt swaying and glimmering with every step.

"**And so you're back**

**From outer space  
**

**I just walked in to find you here  
**

**with that sad look upon your face  
**

**I should have changed my stupid lock  
**

**I should have made you leave your key  
**

**If I had known for just one second  
**

**You'd be back to bother me!**"

Abby kicked the chair behind her. The chair fell, making a loud 'thud'.

* * *

That jolted Ben awake. "Oh good. Just before the chorus." He exhaled gratefully. It wasn't that Abby was a bad singer, it was just that he's been hearing it from Abby these past few days too much that now he's actually dreaming about it!

Abby entered his room and gave him a small kiss. "Ben, I want to tell you something important. **Ain't no mountain high enough.**"

"Ah, Abby.."

"**Ain't no valley low enough…**"

"Abby-"

"**Ain't no river wide enough…**"

Ben suddenly found a microphone in his hand and started singing with Abby- surprisingly, in sync with her, in tone, and in time. Their voices even blended. "**To keep me from getting to you baby…**"

Lights suddenly changed into a weird disco theme. Blue, yellow, red and green flashed around them. Ben clutched the mike in his hand, moon-walked across the hall to the stage and started dancing. And singing.

"**There ain't no mountain high enough!**

**Ain't no valley low enough…**

**Ain't no river wide enough!**

**To keep me from you-ooooh!**

**Ain't no mountain high enough…**

**Ain't no valley low enough…**

**Ain't no river wide enough,**

**To keep me from getting to you baby**."

Ben grinned, and was about to launch into another chorus when something exploded in the back.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riley woke up, sweating profusely. His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt in his entire life, and his eyes were about to pop out of its sockets. "It's just a dream, Riley… just a dream. You're okay… you're going to be okay." Nothing scares him more (well, sort of, anyway) than seeing Ben singing and dancing at the same time. The 'High School Musical incident' took more than a week of distraction for him to get it out of his head.

"Riley… I have to tell you that **when the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon, is the only light we'll see…**"

"Ben, are you okay…?"

"You're always right here, so **I won't, be afraid, no, I won't be afraid. Just as long, as **_**you**_**, stand by me.**"

"**Oh **Be-een **oh **Be-eeeeen **won't you stand, by me!**" Riley suddenly started singing. He slid down from the banister and grabbed a microphone floating near him, his neon-purple shirt glittering in the lights.

"**Wo-oh-o-ohhh stand, by me… Ohh-oh stand… stand by me, stand by me…** **When the sky, that we look upon… should tumble and fall… or the mountains… they should crumble, to the sea…** **I won't cry…**"

"You won't cry?" Ben asked.

"**No I won't shed a tear… Just as long, as **_**you**_** stand, stand by meeeeee…**" And before Riley could sing another chorus lightning suddenly hit the ground behind them, followed by a loud sound of thunder.

* * *

Abby popped up from her bed, and looked at Ben beside her. He was also awake, and looking at Abby wildly as if she was some entity that suddenly rose and lived. "Wild, wild dream?" Abby asked.

Ben nodded wordlessly, the wild look still in his eyes. He stood up. "I'm… ah, going to get me a glass of water."

"Okay sweetie…" Abby blinked her eyes. She groaned. "Ugh. That's it- no more triple broccoli surprise for dinner."

RILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBYRILEYBENABBY

I could not resist - hehe, another "musical-ish" special, lol...

R&R please!

-Jaeh x)


	30. Clinics

Disclaimer: I, I, I own nothing!

A/N: Warning, really really whiny talkative Riley and impatient Ben in here. Ben-Riley friendship alert!

This is what runs through a said author's head when she's sick.

And there is also something about the tv show _Psych_ here. No spoilers, just ramblings of a sick person… :D hopefully you guys have heard of it- or watch it at that. If not, you should definitely check it out! But you don't have to watch _Psych_ to read this- there are only two sentences related to the tv show, and they're not necessarily _that_ important…

And there could be a tad bit… er, swearing, you could call it that.

Oh, and the italics are Riley's POVs and thoughts… xD

WHINYWHINYWHINYWHINYWHINYWHINYWHINY

"No… I am not going in there. I don't even care how sick I am."

"Well, I'm not the one who called for help, moaning on the phone asking for someone to take me to the doctor…" Ben countered.

Riley moaned. "I called out of delirium and desperation, Ben… all I want is to lie down and have some chicken soup. Can we go home now? Please?"

"For the last time Riley, no! I'm sure you won't have to wait long anyway…"

"Oh yeah?"

A lobby full of people greeted them- _although I can't say they greeted us with warm, smiling faces_. Someone asked them to take a number, and Ben snatched one from the dispenser.

"25. Great Ben. I told you we should just go home. My head hurts like hell!"

"Riley, there are kids around."

"Well it does! And I want to lie down. Do you know how dizzy I feel right now? Probably not." Riley leaned back, trying to make himself comfortable. He glanced at the counter. "They're only serving number 12? Oh come on!"

"Riley, could you lower it down a little?"

"It's my coping mechanism, Ben…" Riley murmured, closing his eyes. "Can't we speed it up a little? I want to lie down. Seriously."

"People are trying to wait patiently, Riley… they're also trying to keep their head from exploding. Could you please keep quiet?" Ben gave a woman eyeing them annoyingly an apologetic smile.

"Ben, as I've said, this is my coping mechanism. You of all people should know that. And I think I have the right to complain- I'm obviously really really sick and that's why I didn't want to get up and come here in the first place!"

"That's it! You're really really sick that's why you need to come here!" Ben's outburst got a hush from the attendant, and he reddened. "I swear Riley, if you don't quiet down soon I'm going to pay them to let you just see the pediatrician…"

"Whatever happened to your lecture about kids being here and swearing? And whatever happened to those other lectures about money isn't everything?" Riley grabbed his handkerchief and coughed.

Ben gritted his teeth and managed an 'I'm-trying-to-be-patient' smile. "Well you've been blabbering on and on about all this. Why don't you just close your eyes and take a nap? It's bound to help…"

"Well I want to lie down on a real bed, Ben, I can't take a nap here. It's uncomfortable."

"Stop whining and just…" Ben sighed. "You could lean on my shoulder if you want."

Riley shifted in his seat and leaned on Ben's shoulder. "That's a little better, I guess. I still feel horrible though, like my head's going to explode."

"That's how sick people usually feel."

"Not necessarily."

"You're probably the most talkative sick person in the whole world right now, you know that Riley? Now could we please be quiet again?" _For some unknown reason_, that merited a hush from their seatmate. Ben mumbled an apology, and then glared at Riley.

"What?" He saidinnocently when he felt the burn of the stare. "It's not my fault you keep blowing up at all my quips today. I can't believe you're still not used to them right now. How long have we known each other?"

Ben didn't answer and kept reading a random magazine he had picked up.

That quieted Riley down.

_But we- you- well, Ben mostly, anyway, should have known better._ After a few minutes…

"Number 19…" Riley started. "Why are clinic waiting rooms not as colorful as the kids' rooms? I mean, look at that, they have toys! And the paint's not as bland as this one. Who chose this anyway? It's not even a vibrant blue. It looks dead. Not helping. It doesn't lift the patient's mood up or something…"

Ben groaned. "You could always go in there and play."

"Don't be silly Ben. I couldn't possibly fit in that small slide."

"You're just full of child-like wonder." Ben murmured, careful not to let Riley hear- _which, of course, I heard anyway. No matter, I'm sure he's used to it anyway._ "Riley, could we please keep quiet again?"

"Well I'm bored. And once again-"

"This is your coping mechanism, I know, I know… Look, why don't you just grab a couple of magazines like everybody else and read?"

"Ben, look at the date on that. It's expired. Who wants to read expired magazines? And besides, I'm too dizzy to read…"

"But not too dizzy to talk, apparently…"

"Your little quips are not exactly helping, Ben…"

"Riley! Quiet!" That got a hush from everyone around. Ben mumbled another apology.

"You're the one who's blowing up, not me…" That got another 'ssshhhh'. Riley grinned sheepishly. "People here are an unfriendly bunch."

"They're probably not feeling well, that's why they're really quiet!" Ben glared.

"But I'm not like them!"

"No, you're not." Ben's expression softened, and he smiled. "You're different."

"Is that good or is that bad?"

"Well, considerably good… I guess."

"Oh…"

_And after a few minutes of so-called awkward silence and a few seconds of clapping from our so-called audience during the said so-called awkward silence_...

"Ben! 25! It's our turn!" Riley staggered towards the nurse waiting by the door.

Ben ran after him and took him by the arm. "Dizzy?"

"What do you think, Ben? I'm staggering. Told you we shouldn't have come here."

"We're finally here, Riley, and it's finally your turn. Could you please. stop. whining?"

"Don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie Ben. What's got you impatient and all riled up today anyway.. ah… right, I know. You should've stayed at home and relaxed. _I_ should've stayed home and relaxed- rested, whatever… I should be at home right now, sipping the chicken soup Abby made…"

"Gooey chocolate chip cookie? You've been watching too much _Psych_ on tv again, Riley…"

"That's what sick people do mostly Ben, other than sleep and eat- they watch tv. Besides, _Psych _is a really good tv show anyway- don't underestimate the powers of a fake psychic's crazy antics, Ben… They actually solve the cases!"

"The ramblings of a sick person…" Ben rolled his eyes as the nurse escorted them to the doctor's office. Ben sat down in front of the doctor's table and Riley sat on the couch nearby, leaning his head back. And before the doctor could even speak and introduce himself…

"Doc, after all this, do I get a lollipop?"

_Some essential thoughts I thought I should put into my blog…_

_First, why is there always a long line at the doctor's? And why is it so… slow-moving! Either they have to get more doctors or there are just too many people getting sick… which is definitely not good._

_Second… Expired magazines. Would it kill them to get a new copy of the said magazine? Oh come on! Why are the only new reading materials in there the newspapers! Except for the comics, there is rarely anything not depressing in the news to read!_

_Third- Lollis, suckers, and band-aids! Why don't older people get lollis/suckers when they- we, finish the doctor's meeting! I mean, we did endure the meeting! Not everyone likes the doctor's meeting- it's like when we were kids… I mean, who likes going to the doctor's?? We need incentives and rewards! Like the lollipops! And the band-aids! Why do they have to be bland and plain-colored? Whatever happened to the fun, colorful ones? Did they die with growing up too? Sheesh. Colorful ones look great and cheerful. And not dead._

_Fourth: Stethoscopes. What's the deal with those things? Why do they have to be chilly when they place it on your skin? Would it hurt to blow on them a little for warmth? Or maybe someone should invent some sort of device to keep it warm… And no, I'm not up for that challenge…_

_Well, did I forget any other possible thought? You could always comment on this and tell me more…_

_PS: BEN! Don't you try and spoil my fun by explaining stuff again! PLEASE… please? If you're going to comment, just… agree. And don't you and Abigail deny that you don't read these blog entries of mine! I see your usernames among all those comments!_

LOLLIPOPSLOLLIPOPSLOLLIPOPSLOLLIPOPSLOLLIPOPSLOLLIPOPS

R&R please!

YAY 30TH ENTRY! WOOHOO! FREE CYBER LOLLIPOPS FOR EVERYONE!

-Jaeh x)


	31. Midterms

A/N: Raly(hehe) - Riley/Aly or Riley/OC moment.

Disclaimer: I own not only National Treasure, but also National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets! How, you might ask... I bought them on VCDs!! --'

R&R please!

EXAMEXAMEXAMEXAMEXAMEXAMEXAM

"So, would it be tea, coffee, cocoa, milk, soda…" Riley shouted from the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and glanced at Aly.

"I'll have whatever you're having, Riley…" She waved a hand, and went back to her book.

Riley shrugged, and screamed another inquiry. "How about a sandwich? PB&J? Ham? Chicken? Egg? Tuna?"

"Whatever you're having Riley! Now please, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Riley frowned at Aly's outburst, and fixed some PB&Js. He also grabbed two cans of Coke from the fridge. He handed Aly one, and she took a sip out of the can, not even looking up from what she was reading. She put the coke down, and quickly marked something on the paper.

"What is that?"

"Notes. For Midterms. You know how it is Ri." Aly took a bite out of her sandwich. _Okay, gobble could also be the verb. She ate it all in a few minutes!_ Riley pulled the plate away and placed it on another chair.

Riley sat beside her, and poked his head into the pile of books and papers. He stared into her eyes, and blocked her view of the other books behind him. Aly pushed him off and grabbed the thickest there was. "Why are you studying here again?"

"House's a mess, bro's always touching stuff and there are too many distractions." Aly flipped a page and high-lighted something. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah." Riley grabbed a book and opened it. He stared at the text, trying to understand whatever the context of the chapter was, and realizing it wasn't possible to understand, he thumbed through the book until he found some pictures.

Aly grabbed it immediately from him when she noticed. "No touchy, Riley!" She turned a few pages and wrote some notes. "You know how I am with my books!"

Riley sighed. _I just had to choose a med student, huh? _He looked down with a 'kicked puppy' look on his face.

"It's not that I don't want _you_ touching them, it's just that I don't want _anyone_ touching them while I'm studying, okay?" Aly explained sweetly, her nose in a really, really thick book. She looked up, and brushed a hand through Riley's hair. "You do know that look doesn't work on me anymore, right?"

Riley rolled his eyes and plastered a sardonic smile on his face. "Well? Are you just going to use my apartment as a temporary library?"

Aly lowered her book, and smiled sheepishly. "If I said yes, would you drive me out?"

"Maybe not. I'll think about it." Riley drank from his can. He looked over Aly's shoulder and looked at the boring old book in front of her. _Not even a picture in sight._ "So, what are you studying?"

"Stuff. Can we stop talking now?"

Riley grabbed a PB&J and bit into it. He opened one of Aly's books and thumbed through it, and found something fairly interesting. "Oh look, stuff about the anatomy…"

"Ri!"

"Alright!" Riley sighed, but didn't put down the book. He continued reading instead, and pointed at an illustration. "Oh look, that picture looks like a pancreas… Oh… wait, that _is _a pancreas…"

"Riley!"

"What? Sheesh, just subtle comments, Al, you're in my house after all!"

Aly sighed. "Sorry Ri, it's just… this stuff is really hard and I don't want to flunk. Can you please keep away from my things now?" For a moment, she looked really stressed, bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep and all that. A look of concern crossed Riley's face, but he shrugged it off, knowing Aly's just going to be more testy if he fussed over her. So he just stood up, grabbed his laptop, and sat across from where Aly was sitting. He placed his laptop on the small clear spot left on the table. He started tapping away on his laptop loudly, _just to annoy her and make her take a five-second break._

"Riley!"

"What?"

"Could you do that more _quietly_? I'm trying to concentrate!" Aly dug into her pile of books and pulled out a small notebook and scribbled something furiously.

"What are you, a librarian now?" Riley shook his head thoughtfully. _Slow down Al, just slow down a bit._ "Relax, Al, I'm sure you'll do great on your exams. If something… uh, bad ever happens, I could always do something with the college computer database…"

"Riley! Are you suggesting that you'll change my grades if I flunk?"

Riley grinned. "Yes- No! I mean no!" Aly raised an eyebrow, and he replied reluctantly. _There is no sense in aggravating a stressed person by not replying to her questions._ "Maybe… Possibly."

Aly hit him on the head lightly with a notebook. "Riley Poole, you are crazy."

Riley frowned, and rubbed his head, feigning hurt.

"But I appreciate it. Really." Aly gave him a kiss. "But you're still nuts!" She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Thanks." He rubbed his arm. _That one kinda hurt…_

Aly laughed, hugged Riley and picked up another book. "If you want to help you could always-"

Riley laughed. "I probably can't do anything useful. I think I'm just going to work someplace else and give you a lotta room." He stood up and took his coke and sandwich, and all the other junk lying around that does not belong.

"Thanks, Ri, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Aly lowered her book for a moment. "I owe you one."

"Oh, you definitely do." Riley replied flatly, picking up a crumpled paper on the floor. "You _commandeered_ my couch and my living room…"

Aly frowned at Riley's tone. "Well, you definitely sound like you don't want me around, so I guess I'm just going to collect my stuff…" She started bunching together some of her papers, a feigned hurt look in her eyes.

"I was kidding Al!" Riley said a little too quickly, and laughed. "But a movie would be enough payment…"

Aly frowned and pushed him away playfully. She placed the papers she was holding back on the table. "Fine. After my exams."

"Fair enough." Riley flashed one of his best smiles. Aly gave him another peck on the cheek, and continued studying. Riley headed off into another room.

After a few hours…

Riley walked into his living room, looking for some cd. He spotted Aly, a book on her chest, lying back on the couch sleeping. He smiled, and shook his head. He went back to his room, grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of Aly.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Al. Sleep tight."

TESTTESTTESTESTTESTTESTTESTTESTTESTTESTTESTTESTTEST

Please leave a comment/review!

-Jaeh x)


	32. Boundaries

A/N: Just a short thing I've got on my mind... Riley actually _tells_ off Ben! You say a lot of things when you get too tired, huh?

To Ben: And this is what happens when you barge in unannounced in your friend's door. Don't him too much, Ben, he could take of himself!

To Riley: Maybe next time, you should tell your friends where you'd be so they won't worry?

-the two nods solemnly-

Author: Good. Now, to my readers... WEll, yeah, the usual, disclaimer, i do not own anything! ANd R&R please!

SLEEPYSLEEPYSLEEPYSLEEPYSLEEPY

Ben's POV

"Riley?" Ben turned the knob, and the door to Riley's apartment opened with a 'click'. "Riley, are you in here?"

There was no answer.

Ben's heart started to pound. He hadn't heard anything from the kid- _right, i can't use that anymore. The kid- i mean, dude... guy, wants me to stop treating him like a kid... but is it my fault that he sometimes acts like one, making me forget he is a grown-up?_- all week. He was imagining the worst, and even though Abby insisted that Riley was fine, that he was just probably hanging out with Aly, or went on a random vacation, or visited his family, he couldn't stop himself from dropping by and checking up on him.

He stepped around the strewed clothes – _Riley's never been that… organized- unless it's his cds we're talking about – _and made his way to Riley's room. He noticed a subtle light emitting from Riley's room, and he stepped in to investigate. What he saw was Riley, staring at his laptop and sipping something from a small thermos. Ben inspected him closely, and noticed the bags under his eyes, the slight shaking of his hands, the constant yawning, and the wild stares.

_He looks like… crap._ Ben wanted another word for crap, but at the moment, the word was good enough to describe what Riley looked like. Ben scratched his head, and turned on the light.

Riley visibly recoiled, and actually _hissed_ at the light. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes adjusted. He rubbed his eyes, which were now bloodshot and sunken, and yawned.

"Riley?" Ben asked cautiously. He didn't want to aggravate Riley. He didn't look like he has been getting enough sleep- _he doesn't look like he's even getting ANY sleep at all._

Riley yawned again, and didn't answer. He continued pecking away at his laptop, once in a while drinking from his thermos. He, _apparently_, didn't notice Ben in his 'drunken' and sleepless state. He didn't even wonder about who turned on the light.

Ben finally decided that maybe, he should approach the guy and _make_ him to go bed. He looked very much like he needed sleep, and yet Riley was depriving it from himself. Ben crept slowly to Riley's chair, and poked him.

Riley's POV

Riley jumped up, causing his chair to fall and himself along with it. "Oh my g- what the he-" Riley shook his head, trying to make his head clear. He glanced up, and saw Ben watching him, his hand held out to help Riley up. Riley waved the hand away, and stood up on his own. "Ben? Ben! What are you doing here?" He eyed Ben from head to foot, thinking how he could have come in. "Ben! Did you break in?!"

"The door was open, Riley." Ben replied. He held his accusing gaze on Riley's face, and Riley flinched. _Stop staring at me like that!_

"What is it Ben? What are you doing here? I have a right to privacy, you know! I could have you arrested for trespassing-"

"I was worried, Riley. We haven't heard from you for a week. Usually after a day or two you would drop by…"

Riley stared at him, dumfounded. "Ben, I'm a grown…" Riley paused as he thought of a word _that won't make me sound like an old dude_. "...person. I could do whatever I want. Besides, you've already mentioned to me more than many that I should stop hanging around your house as if it was my own." Riley righted the chair, and sat back down again. "_Even_ if I already have a room in your house."

"But you haven't been getting enough sleep, look at you!" Concern flooded Ben's voice.

Riley cringed involuntarily. _Ben and Abby needs a kid of their own, pronto. Ben's "paternal" instincts are being wasted on ME. I'm a grown-up, Ben! Stop treating me like I couldn't handle myself!_ "Look, Ben… I appreciate you guys worrying about me… But you have to stop this. This is too much. I know sometimes I let you guys do it but... it's time to draw the line. I'm old enough to get married, for crying out loud." _Where did the word "married" come from?_ "Anyway, you guys need to get a kid, adopt someone…" A smirk formed on his lips. "Or maybe _make_ one, for everyone's sake. Stop wasting your time thinking about me TOO MUCH!"

Ben couldn't speak. Shock was plastered all over his face, and yet when Riley stared at his face, his eyes couldn't lie- Ben knew himself this was true. "Alright then. Now, Ben?" Riley swept a hand towards the door, offering it to Ben.

Ben swallowed and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "You're right."

"About what? The kid thing?" Riley's brain, despite his exhaustion, started to work overtime again. His eyes twinkled with humor. "Are you guys going to _make_ one? Am I going to be an uncle?"

Ben flushed irritably. "I was talking about you being a grown person."

"Oh. What about it?"

"You're right. It's time we stop worrying- too much. Although we still have the right to worry," said Ben. "...because we're your friends. Now, as your best friend I should therefore insist that you get some sleep, okay?" Ben snatched the thermos. "No more coffee for you, kid."

Riley glared at Ben irritably. The older man smirked, knowing Riley didn't like being called kid.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Riley sighed, and closed his laptop. "Good night Ben." He offered the door again.

Ben smiled, and let himself out, but not before saying his own "good night" to Riley. Riley grinned, and with a triumphant look on his face he opened his laptop again against Ben's wishes. _After all, a friend has to put _some_ boundaries on what his friends could demand, right?_

BOUNDARIESBOUNDARIESBOUNDARIESBOUNDARIESBOUNDARIES

Review please! :D Reviews would make Riley finally go to bed and give himself some rest so he won't get sick! :p

-Jaeh xD


	33. Invent

A/N: Hehe, this is gonna be really short… :D

Hehe, a drabble… flash fiction… whatever you wanna call it, lol!

Sorry for all the cursing lol… one word only, though.. :D

R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except one of the inventions mentioned down there… well, not the patent, anyway… Which do I own, though? :p

INVENTINVENTINVENTINVENTINVENTINVENTINVENT

_What is the most evil thing invented by man?_

_Guns? Nitro-glycerin? Dynamite? Nuclear bombs? Computer viruses? Sweet, sweet chocolate you can't ever possibly resist?_

_No._

_This is what I think_.

_**5:00 am**_

**Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play…**

Riley groaned, and hit the snooze button. He rolled over, and kicked his quilt off.

_**5:15 am**_

**All that glitters is gold…**

He hit the snooze button again. Riley covered his head with a pillow.

_**And the cycle continued until…**_

_**7:45 am**_

**She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead…**

Riley didn't even attempt to hit the snooze button now. Instead, he grabbed the clock and threw it out the window (along with his iPod, which was attached to the clock, hence the song whenever it rings). He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His bunny slippers waited by the bedside, and he put them on, eyes still closed. He yawned, and stretched, and looked at the time.

_**7:55 am**_

Riley's eyes widened. "Damn." The word slipped out of his mouth. Curses this early in the morning were never good. Riley grabbed his razor and ran to the bathroom, silently cursing as he brushed his teeth and got dressed.

His appointment was approximately an hour and fifty-five minutes ago.

"Damn."

_So this is what I think…_

_The most evil thing invented ever is the snooze button. What's the point of an alarm clock if there is a snooze button to stop you from waking up the appointed time you have to?_

_It's stupid._

_Not only stupid, it's evil. It prevents you from going to your appointment on time. It helps you to stay in bed even if you shouldn't._

_It makes you late._

_Damn._

LATELATELATELATELATELATELATELATELATELATE

A/N: from the word "what" to "damn", it's approximately 300 words!

Hehe… and the idea of the snooze button is shared by a prof. of mine, lol…

Review pleazees! :D

-Jaeh xD


	34. Bittersweet

A/N: I know, it's been ages… but I've been quite busy! Well, there are two parts to this bittersweet one, and this is the first part. :)

Read and review, please!

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

Riley slipped out of Ben and Abby's house early, after spending the night with them because of some silly small get-together Abby and Ben had for Halloween. He had lots of fun at the small party, but text message he received last nightpulled him out of his high spirits. It was from his sister, asking him if he would go with the family tomorrow, around noon, to their "Danny's body's resting place", just to bond and to reminisce. He tried to get through the rest of the night with fake smiles and hollow laughter.

He noticed Ben and Abby repeatedly glance at him with concern. Riley would always give them a lopsided smile, trying to assure them everything was okay, even if it wasn't. The text message reminded him of his brother's accident, and guilt still hanging over his head like the mobile airplanes he and his brother made a few years ago.

Riley knew that he had to get over it, no matter how much he wanted to run far, far away from everything, to forget and start all over. He knew that running was not an option, like Danny always said. Danny told him to face everything, fears, problems, sadness – everything. That was why he reluctantly got in his car and drove 37.9 miles to the cemetery, and walked 20 meters to his grave. He needed closure, and even though he didn't know how to get it, he knew one of the steps he had to take was to visit his brother's body six feet under his shoes. Riley sat down, staring at the erected tombstone in front of him. He placed the single white rose he had in front of it, and read the inscriptions.

_Daniel Lucas Poole_

_January 25, 1972 – February 9, 2008_

_Never will be forgotten, always in our hearts._

_See you on the other side!_

"Hey Danny." Riley smiled sadly, and ran his hand on the side of the tombstone. "How are you up there? You're doing much, much, way better than me, I'm sure. As for me, and everyone else, we're doing great… Jacey had her twins a few months back – too bad you didn't get to see them face to face. They were so cute! She named them Jack and Jill… I don't think they were thinking about the possible name-calling that the two could receive a few years into school…"

He unconsciously pulled at the grass by his foot. "I wonder how many minutes it would take me to dig into this whole your body's in."

Riley laughed, sounding bittersweet. "Remember that time when we were kids, when you started a treasure game for me? You drew a map, and even buried the small box in the back yard. But you calculated the steps wrong, and you forgot where you put the treasure. So we had to dig all around the backyard, and a few hours in our game the backyard was filled with more holes than we could count, and when dad saw the backyard, he pulled us in, and asked us who did it. Covered in grime, slime and mud, we blamed the dog."

Riley laughed again, his voice breaking into chuckles and sobs. "We got sent to our rooms and grounded, forbidden to talk to each other, and that's when we decided we should really buy walkie-talkies for whenever this sort of thing happens."

Riley's eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke. "I really wish you had one of our walkie-talkies up there with you. I could tweak it and all, and make it cover a gazillion miles so you could reach me." He wiped a tear with his sleeve.

"I really miss you Danny." He wiped his tear-streaked face with his sleeve again, regretting not bringing a handkerchief or a box of tissues when he came here. "I'm not sure if you could hear me, but I'm sorry for our last fight, okay?" Riley's tears fell on the rose, soaking the petals like it was soaked with dew. "Why did you have to get hit by that's stupid SUV?" He pulled a clump of grass off the ground. "If I didn't send you away because of that petty – " Riley sighed. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Riley heard from behind him. A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked behind him. Standing there was Ben.

BENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBEN

Review please… :)

-Jaeh :)


	35. Intervention

Disclaimer: Danny's the only... uhm, person I own in here.

A/N: **LoremIpsum **provided this line "If nothing I can say can change your mind, if you truly believe it's your fault, you have to work on forgiving yourself." Gave me a kick in the right direction. And when I say kick, it's a good thing!

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

"It's not your fault." Ben said, touching Riley's shoulder.

Riley jerked away, and looked down at the rose. He twirled it in his hand, and sighed. "Go away."

"Riley… Riley you need to know that – "

"That it's not my fault?" Riley turned, and stared at Ben angrily. "How in the world is it not my fault?! I drove him away from my apartment, Ben! If we didn't fight he would have never been on that street – "

"He was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time, Riley." Ben resisted the urge to literally shake some sense into the younger man.

"If I – "

Ben sighed. "No more if's, Riley! Listen to yourself!" Ben crouched on the grass and looked into Riley's eyes. "It's not. Your. Fault."

"How could you say that?! You have _never_ killed your brother before, Ben!"

Ben looked away. He knew Riley was strong; he could pull through this. But if he didn't let go of the idea that he "killed" his brother… "You did _not_ kill your brother!" Ben shouted, out of desperation more than frustration. He couldn't bear seeing Riley like this. He couldn't bear watching Riley break down_. The kid has been so strong all throughout, and now…_

_Watching your little brother cry his heart and eyes out in front of his real brother's grave does something to your psyche. Especially if said little brother is your best friend, who in spite of his puppy dog eyes and ramblings and flaws and flukes and feelings, has never cried hysterically in front of you. He always manages to lock up in his room – which makes you a tad bit more worried that he would go do something stupid while locked in his room, and you can't open the door._

Riley was sobbing out loud right now. "I killed him, Ben! I did! I did…"

Ben shook his head, and tried a different tactic. _A more, irresponsibly stupid tactic._ "If nothing I can say can change your mind, if you truly believe it's your fault, you have to work on forgiving yourself."

Riley turned to Ben. "Are you saying I killed him?" _He looks so… vulnerable. More vulnerable than I have ever seen him in years._

"You said it, Riley." _And that wasn't my point._

"You implied – "

Ben exhaled audibly, calming himself. "I did not. I just said, if I can't change your mind, then I can't." Ben placed his hand on Riley's shoulder again. "Look, Riley. Whether or not you believe that you killed him (and I'm inclined to insist that you _didn't_), you have to forgive yourself."

Riley didn't answer. He just looked down at the grass. The rose behind him started to lost petals from the wind.

"Let it go Riley. He has always loved you, and I'm sure, whatever you did, he already forgave you." Ben spoke quietly. The wind whistled around them, blowing leaves everywhere. "He's your brother Riley. And speaking from experience, whatever you do, your brother will always love you. I will always love you, Riley."

_In normal circumstances, Riley would have shot back something along the lines of, "Ben, you love me? When were you going to say something to Abby? She wouldn't like this, you know…" But he did something I didn't expect – but still expected – he hugged me._

Riley cried on Ben's chest, softly now. "Ben, I didn't mean to get angry at him – I'm sorry… Danny I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for that fight… I'm sorry for hurting myself." "It's alright, Riley." Ben said, holding his little brother. A gentle breeze passed in the middle of them, and for the first time today, Ben saw Riley smile.

"He was here, Ben."

"Who was?" Ben blinked in confusion. He saw nobody else around them, not even a bird or an insect.

"He said that – " Riley wiped his eyes. "He said that he loves me, and that it's not my fault. That more than anything, it was the fault of the consequences of the driver's false judgment of drinking and his inebriation. If anything, I'd say it was a mouthful, even for some guy in the afterlife." Riley laughed, _albeit bitterly, but I don't care. At least he's finally _laughing.

"The message was God-sent, Riley. Even the One Up Top insists it wasn't your fault – and He knows everything." Ben stated, grinning.

Riley smiled, and stood up. "Think everything's going to be okay, Ben?" _Translation: "Do you really think it's my fault? Think I'm going to be okay after all this? Reassure me, please."_

"Yes, Riley, I'm sure."

RILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEYRILEY

I hope I made you cry. *grins evilly* at least just a tad sad, anyway... ^^

please review so I'd know what you guys think. pretty please? ^^ xD

-Jaeh ^^


End file.
